All the Spaces In Between
by Tazmainia
Summary: A series of scenes that could be slotted into Series 2 of Ashes to Ashes episodes. I apologise if it has been done before. I promise that the 'extra scenes' will not change the story line of Series 2, just add more of a Galex content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As he pulled up the door, which, up until now had refused to budge, Gene became more panicked as he had yet to hear her again, calling out to her whilst making his way through the run-down building.

"Bolly!"

Turning her head in the direction of Gene's voice, Alex summoned the last of her strength as she whispered.

"Guv."

Before letting her eyes for what she thought would be the last time.

Grateful to finally find her, Gene came up to her bedside as he said hoarsely. "Alex."

Gene looks at the drip, realising quickly that she was hooked up to a form of pain inducement and gently removes it as he tried to rouse her.

"Alex. Wake up. Alex, wake up! Come on, wake up. Alex, wake up. Wake up, Alex! Come on!" shaking her firmly to try and get a reaction.

Eventually she comes to and gazes up at him. Still slightly drowsy from the pain, she looks at him in disbelief as she asks.

"Am I dead?"

Keen to cover his relief at her waking up, Gene utters sarcastically.

"Not unless I'm St Peter. And I find that highly unlikely, don't you?"

As he goes to remove her restraints, Alex can't help as her bottom lip quivers with barely repressed emotion at both her torment and him coming to rescue her once again.

After removing her feet restraints, Gene looks up to see her eyes glossy with unshed tears threatening to spill. Meeting his gaze, Alex gulps back a sob as he comes to stand beside her and offers his hand to help her up. Taking her small, delicate hand in his leather-clad gloved one, Gene squeezes it in what he hopes a reassuring manner which she returns with a weak smile before moving his other hand to help her sit up straight, supporting her at the small of her back as she took a few steadying breathes.

Looking anywhere but his face for fear of the anger she'd see in his eyes at her wondering off, Alex shivered slightly at his gentle touch as it burned its way through her sheer top as he asked quietly.

"You alright, Bolls?"

Seeing she was refusing to look at him, Gene felt her begin to tremble ever so slightly before he leaned down an inch and gently cupped her chin in his hand that was no longer holding hers and lifted her head, bringing them eye-level. Noticing the look of panic in her eyes, Gene softly stroked his thumb across her jaw and watched her eyes close at the contact as he tried again.

"Bolls?"

Shielding herself from his gaze, Alex closed her eyes as she felt his thumb gently stroke across her jaw, bringing fresh tears to her eyes at his tender touch and soothing voice. Knowing he was not mad at her, gave her the courage to open her eyes again and hold his gaze as he continued to stroke her jaw affectionately.

Watching the look of adoration that settled across his face, Alex smiled warmly and leaned into his hand as he brought it up to cup her cheek. Fascinated by the peaceful expression on her features, Gene looked on in amazement as she turned her head just a fraction of an inch and pressed a tender kiss to his wrist before turning back and smiling warmly at him as he continued to look at her with a slight smile gracing his lips.

Leaning in just a little bit closer, Gene watched attentively as he noticed her pupils dilated slightly, smiling a little more as she unconsciously leaned in closer to him. Feeling her breath on his face, Gene snapped out of his pleasant stupor pulled back abruptly, clearing his throat as he watched her blush with embarrassment at being caught out too. Cheerily smiling at her, Gene offered his arm as he turned slightly in the interest of leaving.

Smiling back, Alex took the offered arm as support as she rose shakily to her feet. Glad to have Gene close by, as she was sure she'd have fallen down by now were it not for his assistance, Alex stole a glance at him as they made their way to the Quattro in comfortable silence. Seeing him tense as he took purposeful strides to the car, she squeezed is arm gently to try and distract him from what she guessed were vengeful thoughts.

Jumping slightly at her warm touch, Gene looked sideways for a second before returning his attention to getting her safely to the Quattro and brought his hand to covers and squeezed back in thanks, earning himself a soft smile from her as she looked upon him in admiration before coming to a stop as he let go of her to hold open the passenger door, uttering fondly.

"Hop in, Bolls. Your chariot awaits."

* * *

Alex sits on the sofa, feeling pretty shaken, glancing at the photographs with 'Pont de l'Alma' scrawled on them; Gene walks into her lounge and hands her a glass of water which she takes gratefully as he sits on the other end of the sofa's arm, saying.

"Someone went to a lot of trouble to freak you out, Bolly."

Nodding in agreement, Alex replies quietly.

"I know."

Knowing she was still feeling a bit shaken, Gene decided to disarm the tension by adding in good humour.

"You attract nutters. I've noticed that about you."

Looking pointedly in his direction, Alex retorted with mirth and a hint of irony.

"Yeah, so have I."

Inwardly chuckling at her retort, Gene focused on the details of their current case in order to distract Alex, and himself if he was being honest.

"We checked Kevin Hales' alibi the night that Sally was shot. He said he was in a police cell, but I read his charge sheet. He was banged up for five minutes before a mate let him out."

Going to get up, Alex said in quiet urgency.

"Well let's go and get him now." Only to have Gene wave her back down dismissively as he added calmly.

"No, it's fine. Ray and Chris have got it under control." At which point GENE's radio crackles into life.

"_Guv. Guv! Guv, we're outside Hales' flat and the bastard's firing at us! Armed response are on their way."_

Sighing as he rolled his eyes, Gene picked up the radio and said in irritation to Ray.

"A simple bloody arrest."

_"He was going nuts before we even got here!"_

Frowning slightly, Alex asked out loud.

"Well why, if he didn't even know we were coming for him?"

Silently fuming at having Ray interrupt their nice, and for once, calm conversation, Gene retorted in annoyance.

"Don't know, don't care."

Seeing that Gene was getting up to leave; Alex got up and made to follow as he asked puzzled.

"Where d'you think you're going?"

Replying a little breathlessly, Alex said with conviction.

"I'm coming with you."

Inwardly glowing with pride for this woman, Gene was pleased his faith in her was well-founded. Covering up any outward sign of his thoughts, Gene said rhetorically.

"Can't get enough, can you?"

As he turned to the door, Gene missed the smirk that appeared on Alex's face at his words as she remembered their earlier rather intimate exchange, causing her smirk to widen at her own thoughts.

* * *

Back in her flat, Alex is watching television as she tries to figure out why Gene was so cold after their little exchange earlier. Him having been so tender and caring, only to have him shut her out, literally. Focusing her attention back on her television screen, Alex realises that Margaret Thatcher is speaking.

_"I'm talking very quietly about succeeding, in a very quiet, I hope British, way."_

Not wanting to re-live that particular part of history, Alex changes the channel just as the telephone rings. Leaning over, Alex picks up the receiver and answers.  
"Hello."

Noticing the television has footage of the Prince and Princess of Wales on some sort of State visit, Alex watches nostalgically before recognising the voice as a man retorts in an Irish accent.  
_"Did you like the flower?"_

Eyes widening at his question, Alex looks round and sees a single red rose lying on top of the fridgebefore replying with her own question, her voice trembling slightly in genuine terror at having been stalked.  
"How did you get in?"

Clutching the phone to her ear, Alex hears his continued interrogation as he asks.

"_Are you going to be my partner, or my enemy?"_

Determined not to be intimidated, Alex retorts defiantly in almost a whisper-like voice .  
"I'm putting this phone down -"

Only to be interrupted as he continues his questions.  
_- "Pont de l'Alma. Still haven't got it, have you? I was there at the funeral. Holding back the grieving hordes?"_

_Knowing what he's referring to, Alex turns to her television screen to see footage of the 'then' Princess Diana._

Remembering the pictures that were left in Gene's office that day, Alex thought out loud as she said.  
"Pont de l'Alma. It's the tunnel where she died."

Alex started going through the ramifications of this new revelations as he asked.  
_"Do you remember where you were the day she crashed?" _

Disturbed by the possibility of changing the future, Alex retorted in panic.  
"But that was 1997."

Only to hear him reply menacingly.  
_"More than a decade without her."_

Not wanting to believe what he was suggesting, Alex replied in disbelief.  
"But she hasn't died yet! This is 1982!"

All she received for her troubles was a non-committal response as he said.  
_"Isn't it just."_

Not wanting to hear anymore, Alex hung up immediately and made her way slowly towards the rose. Seeing it lying on top of the fridge, Alex felt more isolated and confused now than ever in this world as she realised with a sickening feeling she had also just lost Gene.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alex marches through CID, fuming at Gene's earlier behaviour and callousness as he appeared to be dismissing half the case to appease his boss. Walking straight into Gene's office, Alex slams the door shut, all the while never taking her eyes of him as he matches her stare.

Holding her gaze, Gene suggests.  
"Well? You think I'm protecting Battleford. Well, I think you're protecting the girl."

Fed up with his manipulating games, Alex retorts angrily.  
"You're not even pushing for the whole truth, are you? Will you please just explain it to me, because I'm really struggling to understand any of this."

Leaning back calmly, Gene replies casually.  
"Oxtail's been taken out of the drinks machine."

Thrown by his train of thought, Alex frowns in concentration as she asks.  
"What?"

"New initiative." Looking briefly at a piece of paper, Gene continues his explanation. "Oxtail is now deemed 'incommensurate with standards of public health in the workplace.'"

"Well a hot cow's arse isn't my idea of a power drink."

"Oxtail's been on the go as long as I've been in the force. If you're too knackered to eat, it tricks you into thinking you've had a hot meal."

Loosing her patience, Alex adds exasperatedly.  
"We've strayed from the issue."

"No, we have not. They're trying to change everything around us. It might not be perfect, but it works."

"What is the matter with trying to improve the system? Corruption..."

Standing abruptly, Gene interrupts her.  
"Corruption? Sorry, DI Drake, have you just accused me of being corrupt?"

"I think you're scared. I think you're scared of change."

Glaring at her, Gene paces as he argues back heatedly.  
"I have always followed my own lights to keep the streets safe, okay? You give me the tools and I will do the job, but do not watch me work because it is not for the faint-hearted."

Knowing that his rant wasn't just for show, as she knew full well the rest of CID were watching them as she glanced out the window of his office, Alex took a deep breath before walking over to him as she said quietly.  
"You're the thin blue line, Gene. I know. But I saw you let somebody off the hook because of the way they shook your hand."

Looking down occasionally at her as she came to stand impossibly close to him, Gene asked in an equally quiet tone.  
"Did you though, Bolls?"

Tilting her head to one side, Alex asked almost flirtingly.  
"Well, what did I see?"

Glancing down at her lips and back up to her eyes, Gene replied gravelly.

"Well, whatever it was, if you don't like it, don't watch."

Seeing a glimmer of warmth in his clear blue eyes, Alex took a tiny step closer and whispered pleadingly.  
"Please let me in."

Seriously considering her plea for a second, Gene looked into her expectant face and knew he shouldn't drag her into his world if he could help it. Pouting slightly, he simply replied.  
"No."

Noticing a spark of consideration in his expression, Alex tried on last time, hoping that he would not confirm her suspicions and shut her out.  
"Just... just talk to me. Trust me."

Desperately wanting him to confide in her, Alex waited as he continued to stare at her. Fully aware he was looking from her eyes to her lips and back, she almost expected him to lean in and close the gap between them.

Watching her look at him, willing him to say yes, it took all of his will power to break the connection and lift his glass to his lips to drink and turn away. Feeling her eyes on him and the disappointment coming off her in waves, Gene cringed inwardly as she left his office, letting the door slam as she went.

* * *

Just as Chris is out of earshot of the interview room, Alex lets rip.  
"He is guilty of murder."

Almost carelessly, Gene retorts.  
"Fine."

Having had enough of his corruptness, Alex finally snaps and takes all her frustration out on him. Seething to have her trust in him broken so effortlessly.  
"If this is your idea of preserving something, then you should hang! All of you should hang! Newman is right. Scarman is right. You're filthy and you're rotten!"

"And you have a very pretty face, but you go on longer than the Eurovision Song Contest." Gene retorts, slamming the door before he adds frustratedly.  
"I know this station is corrupt. I know that Supermac is as bent as a ten bob bit. And I hate the poofy, freaky, creepy, weirdy, trouser-hitching, nipple-waggling bloody Masons. All right?"

Not believing him for one moment, Alex injects angrily.  
"I followed you. I saw you."

Knowing he would have to tell her now, Gene walks away in vexation as he admits what's really going on.  
"You're not getting it, are you, Bolls? I had to join, even though it sickens me to the pit of my stomach. In the words of Marlon Brando, 'You keep your friends close but your enemies closer.' How am I supposed to take on the Super and find out how high this miserable thing goes, if I'm being pensioned off early and left to rot in some bungalow in Margate? I tell you this, Drake. I hate it. I hate what they're doing to this force."

Staring at him in utter shock, Alex tries to hide her relief at having found out he's not corrupt and disappointment in herself for even contemplating his disloyalty.  
"You're playing with them."

"No, that's just the way I'm standing. I almost told you about on a couple of occasions, but, er, this is risky stuff. Far better that you didn't know what I was up to. That said, I didn't take into account just what a determined pair of stockings you actually are."

"But you can't just let Battleford go."

"Oh, he'll get life. I'll see to that. But we have even bigger fish to fry in this hornets' nest. And we only have one stab at it or else they'll be like rats leaving a sinking ship."

Smiling at him in complete relief, Alex retorts softly.  
"Metaphors. All over the shop."

"I know. Clever, innit?" Coming to stand in front of him, Gene continues. "So right now I need to be square with super-douper Mackintosh, okay?"

Squaring up to him to make sure he is definitely one of the good guys, Alex asks.  
"And what about Kevin Hales? Did you have anything to do with stitching him up?"

Ashamed at not being able to keep track of Kevin Hales, Gene looks to the side in embarrassment before answering.  
"No, and I don't know where he's gone either. For now we'll keep that to ourselves. Things are getting a little bit tasty around here."

Closing her eyes in sheer happiness at knowing he was still on her side, Alex turned round as she walked over to the table and chair to rest as she added thoughtfully.  
"You know, I, um... I think I know what's important, and then I forget."

Coming to stand in front of her, Gene leaned on the back of the chair she was using as he said confidently.  
"What's important is you remember you're one of us."

Smiling warmly at him, Alex added gratefully.  
"Thank you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared a lot of the time and you, er..." touching his tie as she continued. "were one of the only things that I could rely on. For being... stubborn and angry. Conceited..."

Leaning back slightly, Gene injected.  
"You'll have me blushing."

Chuckling lightly, Alex leaned forward a little as she said tenderly.  
"You don't get it, do you? You don't get it. I thought I'd lost you." Finishing her explanation in a whisper as she continued to look at him warmly.

Feeling himself lean towards her, Gene was almost certain he saw her pupils dilate before whipping his head round at the sound of the door opening as Shaz appeared to inform them.  
"Ray's taken some lads down to the camp. They're looking for trouble."

Looking back at each other briefly, Gene and Alex silently acknowledged that the moment had gone and made their way out of the interview room.

* * *

Noticing Alex approaching with a happy smile upon her face, Gene couldn't help it as the remark escaped his lips.  
"You're looking very chirpy, Bolls. You been sitting on the washing machine again?"

Far too happy with him and Chris and Shaz's recent engagement, Alex let the remark slide and added cheerfully.  
"I think I might not be alone in this place."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm. In more ways than one."

Slightly lost as to her current train of thought, Gene retorted in genuine confusion.  
"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Smiling knowingly, Alex replied merrily.  
"What if... you're real?"

"What if... you were quiet? Hey, would you believe it? Oxtail's back on. Must have read my letter."

"Well it wasn't exactly a letter, was it, Guv? 'Oxtail. Now.'"

Taking a swig from his mug, Gene added.  
"Put you in your place an' all."

Knowing there was no point in deny it, Alex agreed in good humour.  
"Yeah. Yeah, it was very convincing."

Looking warmly at her, Gene continued with his moment of triumph.  
"Well it wasn't very difficult. You and me, Bolls, we're a team. Fighting the rot together." Shuffling his feet whilst he looked at the floor briefly in embarrassment before looking straight back up at her, Gene added quietly.

"You, um... You know all that stuff you were saying earlier? About letting you in? I take it you were employing tactics?"

Biting her lip to stop herself from smiling, Alex replied as she chocked down a laugh at the fact he still appeared to have no idea that she really liked him. Far more, she realised, than was good for her in realistic terms for a professional working relationship.  
"Huh. Yeah, psychological tactics."

Knowing full well she was beginning to be won over by his charms and continual glances' into his real persona, Gene leaned towards her just a fraction as he spoke softly with a hint of perceptiveness in his voice.  
"Hmm. Don't underestimate me, Bolls." Before walking out of the kitchenette.

Smiling at him in understanding as she watched him go, Alex was left with the suspicion that he might actually know exactly what she how deep her feelings for him ran, and given that she wasn't entirely sure herself, she couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she turned to leave also...

* * *

As Chris got up to make his speech in Luigi's, Gene rolled his eyes and sighed before slipping out the front door unnoticed by his team, save for one. Watching him slink out quietly, Alex couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him as he had clearly been troubled with his thoughts for the majority of the evening. Not really wanting to listen a drunken Chris as he tried to string two words together and form a speech, Alex managed to slip out also unnoticed and turn the corner to walk up towards the pavement.

Seeing him standing under the cover at the foot of the stairs leading to Luigi's as the smoke curled in the air around him, Alex once again found herself not for the first time that evening admiring Gene in a whole new light as she came to stand next to him and leant against the wall, staring openly at him.

Feeling her eyes on him once more, Gene found himself turning to meet her gaze and smile warmly at her before chucking his cigarette onto the ground and stamping it out. Bringing his attention back to her, Gene turned fully to face her as he noticed her eyes drop to his lips momentarily before meeting his eyes again and blush at being caught.

Trying to alleviate her embarrassment, Alex deflected the attention from her by saying almost as a question.

"You didn't finish your drink, Guv."

Smirking at her return to his honorary title of 'Guv', Gene stepped close to her and watched in fascination as she closed her eyes briefly, breathing in his sent, before saying gently.

"Free country, Bolls. Besides...I needed the air."

Knowing he appreciated a frank approach, Alex said quietly.

"I'm worried about you."

Snorting with laughter, Gene asked plainly.

"Why?"

"Because I can see something's troubling you, and you won't tell me."

Dropping his head for a moment, as he could no longer hold her compassionate gaze, Gene uttered brokenly as he added.

"I didn't want to drag you into this mess, Bolls."

Taking his right hand with her left, Alex injected softly.

"I know."

Squeezing in thanks, Gene continued quietly.

"I couldn't stand you thinking badly of me anymore."

"I understand."

"I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

As her breath caught at his last words, Alex smiled lovingly at him as she lifted his chin up with her free hand, seeing the sincerity in his eyes as he gazed back at her with guilt.

"Talk to me. Trust me."

Hearing her echo her words from the day before, Gene leaned in and whispered tenderly in her ear.

"Bolls, I..." But was cut off as he noticed the rest of CID had bursting out of Luigi's and running towards them to get onto the street. Instinctively, Gene wrapped his arms gently round her, turning them so that he was taking the brunt of the onslaught as they rushed past.

Once it was safe to move, Gene was the first to pull away slightly, leaning only a fraction away to see Alex's face to make sure she was alright.

"You alright there, Bolls?"

Unable to do anything other than nod, Alex looked up at him with an expression of such adoration that Gene was sure he saw a look of longing pass briefly past her face, before being replaced with friendly acceptance and silent gratitude at his shielding of her from the crowd.

"Well I don't know about you Bolls, but I'm definitely in need of a drink."

Smirking at his insatiable appetite for whisky, Alex nodded in agreement as she released him saying warmly.

"Yeah, me too." before they turned and made their way down to Luigi's for a night cap.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Scrutinising the A to Z, Gene confirms the road name.  
"Hill Road, Hainault."

Chris starts to explain.  
"It's also marked." -

Only to have Alex beat him to it by telling Gene down the phone.  
- "Target five..."

Knowing she was onto something, Gene conceded defeat.  
"S'all right, Bolly, I believe you."

Pausing to check if anyone was listening in from across the room, Alex held the phone closer to her mouth as she asked in an almost whisper-like voice to Gene.  
"Um... Guv, if... D'you think, if I've saved some lives, that means I'm worth saving?"

Almost as if she were seeking his approval. Of what, even she didn't quite know.

Not wanting to acknowledge the levity of her question over the phone, let alone in front of Chris, Gene simply responded indifferently.  
"If you say so. Now, get your bony arse back here."

Before placing the phone back on its cradle.

* * *

"I wanted this to be threats, Alex. No injuries, just threats." Jeremy cried desperately as he shook the gun in his hand with the ferocity of his anger.

Trying to think of a way to calm him, Alex spoke gently as she would to a scared, wild animal.  
"It doesn't have to be like this."

Their attention is drawn to the door handle as someone on the other side attempts to open it, only to find it locked. Jeremy points his gun at Alex and indicates she should be quiet.

Edging near to the door, Jeremy asks loudly.  
"Darling, what is it?"

The door bursts open; revealing Gene. The other door flies open as Ray and Chris kick it in to get through.

Trying to justify himself and limit his responsibility, Jeremy explained.  
"There was no-one in that shop. No-one got hurt."

Not entirely surprised by the turn of events, Gene tries to interpose himself between Alex and the gun that was currently being pointed every which way.  
"Well aren't you one of the good guys?"

Wanting to defuse the situation, Alex suggested calmly.  
"Just put the gun down."

Seeing no other way out, Jeremy re-aims the gun against his temple instead as he says defiantly.  
"I'll do it."

"Well, on you go then." Gene encourages.

"Just put the gun on the table." Alex tries to offer an alternative.

"Or better still, pull the trigger."

"Just stop it, Guv!"

Jeremy refocuses his attention and back points the gun back towards them as he cries, waving the gun from one to the next.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Walking towards him slowly, Alex makes one last ditch-attempt.  
"Now, look, I know that you don't want to die, Jeremy."

Shaking with the wealth of overwhelming emotions, Jeremy retorts.  
"Robin crawls into your head. He talks like he can see inside you."

Nodding in agreement, Alex replies.  
"Yeah."

"I just want to be free of him. I need to be free!"

"Jeremy, you're free of him. He died."

Not registering what Alex had just said, Jeremy replies back in disbelief.  
"What? Stop lying. Don't lie to me."

"Yes, he did, he died this morning."

Not wanting to believe her, Jeremy retorts defiantly.  
"No."  
as he cocks the revolver. Just as he pulls the trigger, RAY goes for him, knocking his arm to one side so the bullet hits a vases of roses rather than Alex. Gene, meanwhile, pushes her to the ground. Launching himself on top of her to shield her as best he could from the shards of the vase as it shattered above them.

As a strange feeling over-comes Alex making her surroundings appear to slow down, she experiences what she believes to be a connection to the present day, as she sees the flashback of Layton's bullet heading towards again. As well as Morph 'flatlining' on her television screen before the paramedics appear. With the blurred image of a paramedic in front of her, Alex finds she can only hear the muffled voice of the image as well as the continuous note of a monitor.

_"We're losing her. Clear!"_

Alex jerks as if she's been shocked. Another blurred image of a Paramedic appears, voice still muffled, monitor bleep still continuous.

_"Don't give up, she's a fighter."_

Morph's line starts to show a beat, interspersed with the paramedics and Alex. A bleeping monitor sound starts, increasing in pace, as does a heartbeat.

_"One more time."_

_"And again. Clear!"_

Suddenly the noises of the monitor and siren are no longer muffled. Alex jerks again as if shocked and is back in 1982.

"Bolls."

Panting heavily from the exertion, Alex looks up at Gene, not quite believing what has just happened, and happy all the same in the knowledge that it did.  
"I'm alive. They saved me."

Looking over at Ray and Chris in confusion, Gene looks back to Alex as he amends.  
"They? They were stood there like lemons, the pleasure was all mine."

As he offers a hand to help her up, which, much to his relief, she accepts and allows him to take her weight briefly as he pulls her to her feet. Stilling holding hands, Gene reluctantly lets go first as he feels her start to pull back.

Looking from Jeremy back Gene, Alex realises how close it had been and sighs in relief in the knowledge that, were it not for Gene's quick reflexes in moving her out of the bullet's line of sight, it could have ended quite differently.

* * *

As Gene is pouring himself a drink from his hip flask as Alex enters his office, rose in hand.

Not quite able to keep the surprise out of her voice, Alex states as she watches him pour himself a generous shot of whisky.  
"It's nine forty in the morning."

Looking back at Alex in complete indifference, Gene stares at her as if waiting for her to challenge his choice before she starts almost embarrassed.

"Er, thanks, for coming to save me."

Trying not to smirk at her awkwardness, Gene lightens the tension a little.  
"Never trust a man who owns a sex guide. There are some things you should know how to do without reading a manual."

As a small smile graces her features at his remark, Alex tries to enquire about the rose causally as she waves it whilst asking.  
"Um, you didn't put this on my, er...?"

Sipping his whisky, Gene replies quickly to hide his own awkwardness that has started to set in.  
"No, I bloody did not. What d'you think I am, the Milk Tray man?"

Embarrassed beyond belief at even thinking of asking Gene, let alone having actually done it and managed to embarrass herself even further, Alex tried to back track.  
"No. No, no, course not, no. Good. Right..."

Looking down in thought briefly, Gene wished for a fleeting moment that he had, before dismissing the idea as she asked

"Luigi's?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there."

Used to having him leave the office with her, Alex queried.  
"Aren't you coming with me?"

Looking just slightly past her through his office door, Gene raised his voice a fraction of a decimal as he replied.  
"It's not a date, Bolly."

Noticing the strange tone in his voice, Alex frowned before turning and coming face to face with DSI Mackintosh. Not even trying to hide her displeasure at seeing him, Alex moves quickly past as she realises why Gene answered her that way. He was putting up a front to show Mac. Not being suddenly cold towards her. Relieved at that knowledge, Alex smiled to herself as she made her way over to Luigi's with the rest of CID.

Not quite believing what she had just heard, Alex had to keep sneaking glances at Gene to convince herself that what she had just heard was true, and given his defeated expression it appeared that it was so. As he slowly took sips of his beer, Gene could feel her eyes on him continuously. Catching her eye as she looked over at him again, Gene held her gaze and tried to communicate silently that was feeling adrift. Seeing the despair in Gene's eyes, Alex could do nothing under the rest of CID's watching gaze but stare back, hoping that he got the message that she was there for him and that they would get through this, together.

Knocking back the rest of his drink, Gene stood up as he pulled out his lighter and made his way to the entrance that lead up to the street. Following him with her eyes, Alex watched him leave looking dejected, a look she certainly wasn't used to seeing from the 'Manc Lion'.

Making sure no-one was watching, Alex slipped out the same door Gene had just walked through. Spotting him at the top of the stairs, Alex smiled to herself at the memory of the last time they were standing there. Shaking her head at her own musings, Alex made her way up to him and leant against the wall next to him. Watching the smoke curling out from his lips, Alex let her gaze drop to his broad shoulders which were, at present, tensed up with the stress of Mac's transfer request.

"We need to stop meeting like this, Guv."

Turning to look at her, Gene took a long drag of his cigarette before raising his eyebrows and retorting softly.

"I'll think you'll find it's you, Bolls, that's following me. I just came out for some fresh air."

Smiling warmly at his attempt to defuse the situation, Alex laid her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. Raising his eyebrows at her actions, Gene looked down at her and closed his eyes briefly when her shampoo wafted up to him. Upon opening his eyes, Gene froze as he looked into Alex's staring back up at him. Smirking at his panicked expression at being caught, Alex bit her lip slightly before she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek as she brushed his side burn slowly.

Mesmerized by her actions, Gene could only stare back at her in contentment as she continued to smile warmly at him and reached out her hand, taking his calloused hand in her free one and stroked her thumb across the back of his hand in a soothing motion. Wanting nothing more than to lean in and close the gap between them, Gene smiled warmly at her and settled for taking the hand that was cupping his cheek and held it to his lips as he placed a tender kiss upon it before uttering softly.

"Thanks, Bolls."

Never ceasing to be amazed at the level of tenderness that he is capable of, Alex smiled in relief for being able to calm his nerves and glimpsing a little more of the Gene Hunt that people rarely get to see.

"We'll work this out. We could leave Luigi's early tonight and figure out a plan back at CID if you want."

"What, work through the night, Bolls. People will talk."

Smirking as she turned on her heels retorting confidently.

"Let them."

Chuckling at her remark, Gene followed her down the steps leading back to the wine bar.

* * *

Later that evening, A-Division started drunken chorus, singing.

_**# So, I got a brand new combine harvester and I'll give you the key #**_

_**# Come on now, let's get together  
# In perfect harmony... #**_

"Bloody A division need a little slap, I think."

Resisting the temptation to roll her eyes at A-Division's antics, Alex injects dismissively.  
"Just ignore it."

Still not quite sure of the Guv's stance, Chris pipes up.  
"Not really going to send you to Plymouth are they, Guv?"

"Not if I've got anything to do with it."

_**# Now, I've got a brand new combine harvester... # **_

Looking round at Chris, Shaz suggests calmly.

"Come on, baby, let's go."

"Hey, sounds like you're on a promise." Viv injected amusedly.

"Not really. She's got me watching tapes of 'Brideshead Revisited'."

Ray, increasingly wound up by A-Division's harmonic melodies and grasp of rhythm, grabs a bread roll off Shaz's plate and hurls it at them.

"I was eating that!"

Chris retaliates by also seizing a bread roll and also hurls it at A-Division.  
"She was eating that!"

Luigi, becoming increasingly alarmed at the antics of CID, decided to step in.  
"Please! Don't throw the food, eh?"

A-Division retaliates with their own dough-based missile and Luigi hurries over to remonstrate.  
Wanting to leave Luigi's without being conspicuous, Gene and Alex both said simultaneously.  
"Right, I'm going home."

Wanting to get the focus off them for their slip-up, they both tried to amend the situation, only to end up talking at the same time and suggesting more or less the same thing, again.

"Well, er, I'll stay and keep Shaz company..."

"Well, maybe one for the..."

Feeling the awkwardness crank up a few notches Viv and Ray exchanged glances before Alex injected as she finished her glass as she leaves.  
"Um, see you all tomorrow."

Trying to sound nonchalant, Gene replied quietly

"Good night.", not even daring to look up, for fear that he might give the game away more than he already had.

Not being fooled for one second, Ray added

"Night."

A-Division lob over another bread mortar, but Shaz has had enough and chucks one right back.  
"Right."

A positive barrage of bread rolls comes back at them; Ray gets to his feet, followed by Viv and Chris_._

"Right. Come on then, if you think you're hard enough."

Wanting to stop a fight, Luigi tries to intervene.  
"No, please, I beg you. Take it outside!"

Rolling up his sleeves, Ray injected confidently

"One for all and all for one."

Gene takes the opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

Turning round to see what the Guv was going to do, Ray was confused to find his chair vacant.  
"Where's the Guv?"

Turning round, Viv spots Gene's half-drunken beer.  
"He's... He didn't finish his drink!"

Picking up on the vibe, Chris states.  
"Something's going on between them two."

Turning to Chris, Ray asks.  
"D'you think he's slipping her one?"

Pulling a revolted face, Shaz retorts.  
"Don't be disgusting."

Battle commences, Luigi vainly trying to prevent it_._  
"Ebony and Ivory!"

Not wanting Chris to have bruises on their wedding day, Shaz cries worriedly.  
"Watch your face, baby!"

Gene and Alex meet up in a deserted corridor in the police station. Coming to stand in front of him, Alex asks.  
"Sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay. It's a big step."

"Between you and me, Bolls, I've been wanting to do this for weeks."

Looking at him from under her eyelashes, Alex adds in whisper-like tone.  
"Yeah. Yeah, me too, I just didn't know you felt the same way."

Not entirely sure if she was referring to them or the situation, Gene retorted gently.  
"Oh yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

Alex and Gene had fallen to sleep in Gene's office the night before; though from Ray, Chris and Shaz point of view as they came in to CID ,it looked rather ominous.

"Aye, aye."

At the sound of Ray's voice and the lights being switched on, Gene and Alex hurriedly get up, scrabbling the papers detailing their investigation of Supermac out of sight. They look excessively guilty but make a stab at nonchalance; the others are amused.

Trying to smooth out her hair, Alex tried to act normal.  
"Morning."

"Morning, ma'am."

Coming to stand behind Alex, Gene ordered to Shaz as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
"Tea, five sugars."

Chris trying to change the subject, Chris explained what happened the previous night at Luigi's.  
"Copped a bit of a hiding, Guv."

"Yeah, you left us. There was only three of us." Ray injected disappointedly.

"And me. I threw a roll." Shaz added defensively.

Unnoticed by anyone as she entered CID, Jackie injected as she walked up to them.  
"He always did run away from his responsibilities."

Not recognising the woman, Alex asks.  
"Who are you?"

Pleased to seeing a an old face, Ray answered for her.  
"Jackie Queen, as I live and breathe!"

Looking at Jackie's coat, Gene recognised it instantly.  
"That's my coat. I was looking for that."

"You left it at my flat. Though come to think of it, that's not all you left behind." Jackie adds as she places a protective had on her stomach.

Noting the size of her, Ray utters quietly.  
"Bugger me."

Gasping in surprise, Alex looks back at Gene in shock as he looks between Alex and Jackie looking almost guilty .

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Regarding Jackie for a moment, Alex turned her attention back to Gene as a thousand and one questions ran through her head. Was Gene really going to be a father? What did that mean for them? Just when their professional relationship which they worked so hard to build was shifting into something more, _she_ has to come along and spoil it all. Deciding to voice her musings, Alex asked almost in disbelief.  
"Is she really having your baby?"

Not actually having a definitive answer to offer, Gene decided to go for his default position, if in doubt, tell the truth. Only problem was, in this case, the truth might be worse than a lie.  
"I don't know! My memories of that night in question are somewhat hazy."

Ray and Chris come walking back over to join them as they recite lines from 'Brideshead Revisited'.

"_I remember, Sebastian, that Michaelmas term_."

"_Pink buttocks quivering in the Quad_."

Feeling slightly protective of Jackie and her unborn offspring, Alex suggested testily.  
"At least make her sit down."

"Well, he made her lie down easily enough." Ray retorted, earning a snigger from Chris as he laughed.

A man, looking shifty, appears near the newly arrived coach from Liverpool. Jackie Queen spots him and hurries back to Gene and the others.

"That's him. That's the bloke. He's here every morning to meet the coaches from up north. I've watched him."

Not entirely convinced by the situation, Chris says defensively.  
"It's not an offence to try and pick up a pretty girl in a bus station."

"No, it's quite a lovely hobby really." Ray injected humourlessly.

Turning to him, Jackie added threateningly.  
"Am I going to have to hurt you?"

Thinking Jackie might actually be onto something, Gene piped up.  
"Aye, aye. Dog's seen the rabbit."

The man approaches a young girl wearing a red and white striped scarf, picking up her suitcase from the coach. Watching the young girl dismiss him politely, Chris smirks as he says.

"Good girl, she's turned him down."

"She's got no chance. He'll have her ankles behind her head within the hour." Ray added matter-of-factly.

"How d'you figure that?" asked Chris, confused given that she'd just turned the guy down not two minutes ago.

Putting on a Liverpool accent, Ray replied.  
"Cos she's from Liverpool."

"Oh, eh." Chris retorted before they both started to laugh.

Having seen enough, Gene addressed everyone as he said.  
"Come on, let's follow the perv."

* * *

Walking towards the kitchenette, Alex vented her jealousy at Jackie Queen effectively dashing any hopes they might have had as a potential couple.  
"Failed to mention she was related to Rachel Lessing, didn't she? Your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. You don't like her very much, do you?"

Reaching for some cups and a couple of tea bags, Alex retorted in a non committal way.  
"Ha, it's none of my business really, is it?"

Wanting to see if she'd rise to the bait and admit she _was_ jealous, Gene replied in equal measure.  
"That's true."

Not wanting to give up so easily, Alex added almost spitefully.  
"Yeah, just thought you could have done a bit better, that's all."

Becoming amused with this side of Alex, Gene encouraged her more by asking.  
"What's wrong with her?"

"Well, apart from the fact she's a journalist and she's from Glasgow?"

Secretly ecstatic by her reaction, Gene fought the urge to smirk and retorted amusedly.  
"Blimey, you're beginning to sound like me, Bolly."

Meeting his gaze, Alex saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes and realised she had just played right into his hands. Sighing at how easily he had manipulated her into almost voicing the fact that she was indeed extremely jealous, resentful and quite hurt that Jackie was now potentially coming between them, Alex broke their gaze and stared down at her mug to stir its tea bag contents into the water thoroughly.

* * *

Noticing Jackie as she came back through the doors of CID, Ray stated loudly.  
"Ho, ho, look who it is. The whale woman returns."

Ignoring his comment, Jackie asked everyone within her vicinity.  
"Where's the father of my child?"

Indicating towards Gene's office, Chris replied warningly.  
"He's in there with DI Drake, but I wouldn't."

Jackie goes to open the door to Gene's office, but it's locked.  
"Oi, Hunt!" turning to Chris, she asks. "What are they doing in there?"

"Dunno."

Jackie knocks insistently at the door until Gene opens it, shortly afterwards joined by Alex, who both look incredibly guilty for reasons unbeknownst to everyone but them.

Taking in their guilty expressions, Jackie asks suspiciously.  
"Are you shagging my future husband?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Not quite believing Alex, Jackie raises her eyebrows in disbelief before producing an envelope and saying.

"Have I got news for you."

* * *

Sitting round their usual table in Luigi's Ray asks Chris.  
"Five famous people from Devon."

"What?"

"Go on, name me five famous people from Devon."

"Sir Walter Raleigh." Alex injects.

"I didn't ask you." Earning him a glare from Alex at his snap.

Meaning while, Jackie's niece pipes up with enthusiasm.  
"I've got a brilliant idea."

Wanting to halt any suggestions that Rachel was about to voice, Jackie cut in quickly.  
"I hope it involves you putting on your pyjamas. If your mother knew you were up this late."

"Look, why don't you use me to catch this Jarvis bloke?"

Rolling her eyes, Jackie added tiredly.  
"Oh, God, give me strength."

"Oh, shut up! Look, you can mike me up, I'll go to one of his parties, and then, if things start to get dangerous, you burst in and arrest him."

"I don't use civilians as bait, love." Gene replied, uncomfortable with the idea of putting innocent lives at risk.

"Ignore her. This time tomorrow, she'll be wrapped up under her Bananarama duvet cover."

Rising from the table, Rachel retorted.  
"This is why I ran away from home, because people like you keep treating me like I'm a kid!"

"And where are you going?" Jackie asked.

"To have a piss." She replied before storming off.

Looking to Gene, Alex remarked laughably.  
"Your baby's going to have those same delicate genes."

Also looking directly at Gene, Jackie added.  
"Our baby." Causing Gene to feel extremely uncomfortable once more with the decision now facing him.

As Gene was pondering his fate, Chris was still trying to answer Ray's question.  
"Nigel Mansell, think he comes from Devon."

"Very good, that's two."

"Nah, I can't think of any more."

Fed up of Chris's inability to finish the question, not to mention the fact she was feeling the telltale signs of becoming tipsy, Alex added triumphantly.  
"Sir Francis Drake, Samuel Coleridge, Agatha Christie."

Annoyed that she had butted in, Ray retorted irritably.  
"You spoil everything, you do."

Gene suddenly hauls himself to his feet as he says to Jackie.  
"Go on then."

"Go on then what?"

"I'll make a semi-decent woman of you, and a non-bastard of him."

"Are you proposing?"

"If he comes out Gene Genie pink. If not, you're on your own."

Trying to get Gene to sit back down, Ray added warningly.  
"No, don't do it, Guv. Sit down."

Quite happy about the whole idea, Chris suggested.  
"We could have a double wedding."

Drinking the last dregs of her wine, Alex muttered almost to herself.  
"It's like watching a car crash in slow motion."

"Three rules. I never ever see you without your make-up, I am never going to Glasgow, and he is going to be called Gene. Good, right. Luigi, bottle of your cheapest champagne. I'm about to become a daddy."

"Mr Hunt. Hey, how good. That's wonderful news. _Complimenti!"_

"Shut up!"

"Yes, Mr Hunt."

As Luigi hurried off to get the champagne, Jackie spoke up once more.  
"Before we all get too carried away with romantic joy, can I just point out one thing?"

Almost on her way to becoming drunk, Alex suggested with no hint of irony as she waved her hands to emphasise her point as she said.  
"That this is a total nightmare?"

Smirking slightly, Jackie leaned forward as she retorted whilst looking nowhere but at Gene to ensure he understood.  
"I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on the planet." This earned a breathy giggle from Alex.

As a hush descended upon the group, Gene quickly caught Jackie's meaning and began an embarrassed questioning.  
"So, erm, we didn't..."

"No."

"So it isn't.."

"No. No, you were so drunk I said you could stay at my place. And you repaid this generous offer by trying to get in my knickers, so I kneed you in the balls, took off those stupid boots and threw you on the sofa. And, my little rozzer friend, there is a dry cleaning bill in the post."

Giggling into her wine glass, Jackie continued to laugh as Luigi came back to them holding a bottle of champagne.  
"On the house, Mr Hunt. And I wish you and your beautiful lady every happiness."

Feeling beyond embarrassed, Gene barely looked at Luigi as he retorted.  
"Put the cork back in, Luigi. We just separated."

Hearing Alex giggle again was the last straw for him. Remaining sitting at their table, Gene listened though he wasn't really concentrating, as he didn't realise they were leaving until they got up go. Noticing that Gene wasn't immediately behind them, Alex turned back and remained standing half way up the steps leading up to the street and waited for him. When he emerged from Luigi's, Gene came across Alex as she was leaning up against the wall, waiting.

"Thought you'd be up in your flat by now. Showing Jackie round and that."

"I gave her gave the key. Told her to make herself at home and that I'd be up in a minute. Had something else to do first."

"Bolls, if it's your usual brand of gloating, you can save it. I already feel like a prized idiot as it is."

Sighing softly, Alex came down to stand in front of him as she asked quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Regarding her for a second, Gene dismissed the idea of voicing his true feelings and simply replied curtly.

"No."

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Alex took a step closer and said gently.

"You wanted to be a dad didn't you."

Dropping his gaze to his boots as he was slightly ashamed at the truth of her words, Gene never ceased to be amazed at her ability to be able to see right through him. Swallowing back his reply for fear he'd reveal more with his voice as he knew it would quiver with emotion, Gene minimally nodded his head instead.

Wanting to comfort him, Alex placed her hand under his chin, the second time in as many days, and lifted his face to look straight into the watery eyes of Gene Hunt. Overwhelmed with sympathy for him, Alex said tenderly.

"You would have made a great father, Gene. I know it."

Closing his eyes to her benevolent gaze, Gene held the hand that was cradling his chin and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist before drop her hand slowly. Not wanting to break the connection just yet, Alex grabbed at his hand and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze, watching him smile warmly at her gesture. Stroking her thumb along the back of his hand, Alex continued to look at his eyes as they changed colour slightly. Becoming darker, more focused and, if possible, more intense.

Biting her lip, Alex sighed softly as he eventually pulled his hand from hers. Nodding in silent understanding, Alex added quietly.

"Well...I better make sure Jackie's settling in alright."

"Yeah, yeah you should...I should, erm...see you in the morning."

"See you morning, Gene. Good night."

"Night, Bolls. Sleep tight. Though, mind you, with the amount you were knocking back, that shouldn't be a problem."

Smiling at his return to form, Alex waved as she made her way back down to Luigi's to go home.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As Alex and Gene stand with Jackie and Rachel at the coach station, Jackie says as she smirks, knowing it will wind Gene up.

"I don't know how you stand it down here. I mean, nothing ever happens."

Refusing to take the bait, Gene retorts back.  
"Get on the bus, Jackie. You're a trouble magnet. Always have been." Turning to Rachel, he adds in good humour. "And you, you gobby Manc tart, stay where you're loved."

"Thanks, Mr Hunt."

As Rachel gets on the coach, Alex injects warmly to Jackie.  
"Hey, good luck."

Leaning in so that Gene doesn't hear, Jackie asks with a knowing smile as she looks between Alex and Gene.  
"Are you absolutely positive there's nothing going on?"

Slightly flustered, Alex answers slightly agitated.  
"Yeah, I'm positive."

As Jackie starts to shrug off Gene's old coat, she says_._  
"Oh, here, you'd better take this."

"No, no, you keep it. You need it to keep the baby warm."

"It smells of whisky."

As Jackie says this, Alex can't help but look at Gene admiringly. Smiling slightly at the memory of how comforting his scent can be, especially if you're surrounded by it.

"Well, add it to the dry cleaning bill."

Jackie goes to get on the coach but pauses in the door. Turning round, she remarks proudly.  
"D'you know what? I'm going to be a mum."

Smiling warmly at Jackie, Alex turns to Gene as the coach door closes, continuing to smile as he looks over at her. When the coach finally pulled away, Alex and Gene walked towards the station exit as Gene utters tiredly.

"I need a drink. "

* * *

As Alex and Gene sat at their usual table in Luigi's, both of them remained in a sombre silence, contemplating the day's recent events. Lifting her eyes to look at Gene, Alex felt a pang of compassion for the man sitting in front of her. How he had endured so much pain was beyond her. Wanting to say something to comfort him, Alex injected into the silence.

"Well, he died like a man, that must mean something."

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Gene replied dejectedly.  
"He tried to destroy the only thing I ever loved. He means nothing, not any more. What's Operation Rose?"

Not sure of how to take that comment, Alex opted for the easier opinion and assumed he was referring to the police force. But looking at his expression on his face when he said it, a small voice in the back of her mind nagged at her saying, _he means you_.  
"I don't know. I don't think it's over though."

Sighing quietly to himself, Gene added softly.  
"Then I'll keep knocking them down until it is over." Raising his glass, he added tenderly. "We did it, Alex. We stood tall and we stared them down." Feeling slightly better when she met his toast half way and clinked her glass with his.

Smiling warmly at his refusal to give up, Alex found herself admiring him just that little bit more as she retorted softly.  
"Yes, we did."

Wanting to refocus her attention away from the fact that he had revealed another piece of himself, Gene asked almost knowingly as he took another drag of his cigarette.  
"So what did Jackie mean by, er, 'are you absolutely sure there's nothing going on'?"

Blushing slightly at his choice of subject, Alex replied noncommittally.  
"Oh, she, um, she just had this ridiculous idea."

Blowing lazily her way, Gene retorted gently.  
"What idea."

Really not wanting to divulge the context of _that_ particular conversation just yet, Alex tried a more vague approach.  
"You know, just, er, silly, girly... girly stuff."

Not buying it for a second, being as how her cheeks seemed to have taken on a deeper shade of pink, Gene pressed.  
"No, I don't know. Tell me."

Just as Alex was trying to come up with an explanation, Luigi walks up to their table up.  
"Er, Signorina Drake? Telephone."

Turning to her rescuer, Alex smiles as she replies whilst standing up.  
"Oh, thank you."

Walking over to the phone on the counter, Alex picks up the receiver and answers.  
"Hello?"

After a pause, an Irish accent floats down the wire.  
_"You might be right, Alex. Maybe we can help each other, you and me."  
_  
Clutching the phone slightly closer to her ear, Alex asks in a whisper.  
"Who is this? What do you want?"

_"Not Hunt. Not Macintosh. Just you and me." _

As the line goes dead, Alex notices on Luigi's 'Today's Specials' board someone has drawn a single red rose. Putting the receiver quickly back on its cradle, Alex smiled her thanks at Luigi as she made her way back the table.

Having noticed her subtle change in body language as soon as she answered the phone, Gene sat up a little and continued to observe Alex as she seemed to become increasingly tense. Watching her as she approached the table, Gene couldn't help but feel concerned for her as she looked incredibly troubled. Knowing she would never talk about what was wrong where she could be overheard, and sympathising with that notion, Gene stood as she came to reach for her chair.

Frowning slightly, Alex stopped short of pulling out her chair as she saw him stand.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, Bolls? I'm doing the bloody jig, what d'ya think I'm doing."

Raising her eyebrow at his sarcasm, Alex asked in confusion.

"Aren't you going to finish your drink?"

Grabbing his gloves, Gene retorted gruffly.

"No, Bolls. And neither are you."

Raising both her eyebrows at his answer, Alex was about to retort back when he added quietly.

"We're going upstairs."

Noticing Luigi's attention focus on them at Gene's words, Alex took a step round the table and smirked at him as she retorted in good humour.

"In your dreams, Gov."

"Frequently. But that's not the point, Bolls."

Giving him a look of disbelief and irritation, Alex asked calmly.

"Really? Then what is the point?"

Taking the few remaining steps, Gene came round the table and leaned into her personal space as he whispered in her ear so as not to let Luigi over-hear.

"The point, Bolls, is that something is bothering you. And I figured you wouldn't want to talk about it down here."

Closing her eyes at feeling of his warm breath washing over the shell of her ear as he spoke, Alex had to suppress a shiver as he answered. Still feeling his breath on her neck as he hadn't pulled back completely, Alex opened her eyes and turned her head so that she was practically nose-to-nose with him.

Not wanting to break the spell as she held his gaze, Gene continued to look into her amber-green orbs, waiting for her to decide. Fascinated by the show of emotions that played out across their depths as she weighed up her options.

Breathing slightly deeper than before, Alex swallowed loudly as she said breathlessly.

"I can't tell you." Her voice cracking as she as she watched his face fall slightly at her answer.

Leaning in ever so slightly, Gene added quietly.

"Can't...or won't."

Taking her silence as rejection, Gene went to pull away when Alex's hand shot out and grasped his as she whispered pleadingly.

"Come up stairs with me. I don't want to be alone...please."

Incapable of refusing her anything, especially when she looked at him like that, with her pleading eyes and almost frightened expression. Gene nodded silently and followed her as she turned and made her way over to the stairs that lead up to her flat.

* * *

Stepping through the threshold of her flat as she walked straight into the living room, Gene spotted a single red rose lying on her kitchen work-top. Frowning as he remembered Alex asking if he'd left one on her desk the other day, Gene looked back up at Alex and saw that she had settled herself into the far corner of the sofa. Without saying anything, Gene took the seat next to her on the sofa and lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Looking over at Alex, Gene noticed she was staring intently at the carpet. Not knowing if she was aware he was there, Gene waved a hand in front of her as he said.

"Bolls...you still with us? Bolls!"

Snapping out of her musings at Gene's voice, Alex looked up at him to see a raw concern etched across his features, eyes softening as she felt the tears begin to well in her eyes.

Never being able to stand seeing a woman cry, let alone Alex, Gene out-stretched his right arm and silently beckoned her over. Without hesitating, Alex scooted over to him and snuggled into the crook of his arm, wrapping an arm across his waist and letting the other curl up round his back. Returning her embrace instantly, Gene froze as she pressed her face into his coat and breathed in his scent, closing her eyes as she did so.

Feeling him freeze under her touch, Alex opened her eyes and looked up to find a Gene doing a pretty good impersonation of a deer caught in headlights. Inwardly chuckling at his reaction, Alex brought her hand up from its resting position on his waist and cupped his cheek gently, turning his head to face her.

"Don't tell me the great 'Manc Lion' is afraid of a little cuddle, are you Gene?" Alex asked humourlessly.

Gulping slightly, Gene continued to look at her as he covered her hand on his cheek and placed it over his heart as he said quietly.

"Everyone's afraid of something, Bolls."

Feeling his heart rate going at ten to the dozen under her finger tips, Alex held his gaze as she asked softly.

"What are you afraid of, Gene?"

Conscious of the feel of her hand, Gene answered honestly.

"You." Seeing her face fall at his reply, Gene added quickly. "Not like _that_, you daft bint. Like...you know..."

Smiling warmly as he tailed off without actually answering properly, Alex retorted softly, making sure to lean into him a little more insistently.

"You mean, getting close to someone."

Knowing she was toying with him, Gene still couldn't help his physical reaction as his body temperature increased ten-fold as she leaned into him a little more than necessary, gulping as he made the mistake of looking down for a second and became even more aware of how close she was when he could see her chest pressing into his as she breathed. Clearing his throat, Gene replied huskily as his breathing pattern changed slightly.

"Yes, Bolls. That."

Catching his eye as he looked back at her face, Alex softened her approach, asking curiously, completely unaware of the fact that her voice had taken on a husky tone as well.

"Why?"

Dropping his gaze from hers as he was unable to look at her as he answered, Gene said quietly.

"Because Bolls...it's been my experience that...the closer you get to people...the more you have to lose."

Trying to hold back her tears at his admition, as she heard the sadness behind his words, Alex nodded her head minimally as she retorted.

"Yeah, you do...but you also have a lot to gain."

Snapping his head up at her words, Gene pouted slightly as he asked.

"Such as?"

Holding his gaze once more, Alex curled her fingers into his shirt above his heart as she replied tenderly.

"Friendship...comfort...someone you can count on...someone you can lean on... a constant." Biting her lip at his unwavering intense gaze, Alex leaned into him again as she whispered into his ear, trembling at the gravity of her own words she was about to say.

"Someone you can have a connection with."

Leaning back slightly, Alex watched intently as he kept his eyes fixed on her. Swallowing as he never took his gaze away from her face.

Watching her closely, Gene looked on in astonishment as she flushed with adrenaline and trembled with, what he assumed was nervousness. Understanding what it was she need from him now, Gene re-covered her hand with his that was curled above his heart; smirking slightly to try and break the tension, he said.

"Well, when you put it like that, Bolls...doesn't sound so bad."

Smiling warmly at his reply, Alex laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contently as he held her just a little bit tighter, returning the squeeze gratefully as they fell into a comfortable silence.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

With his feet up on his desk, Gene though out-loud as he shuffled the pack of cards.

"It's the perfect bloody get in, isn't it? Use a friendly blonde to case the joint for you and bingo. He's in."

Turning her back to him, Alex retorted thoughtfully.  
"How could she do that to them? She's supposed to be their friend, now Bryan's deaf for the rest of his life."

"You don't know that."

Voice breaking slightly, Alex replied tearfully.  
"I do."

Hearing the emotion in her voice, Gene turned his head to confirm his suspicion that she was beginning to cry.  
"Bolls, don't cry. That's an order."

Trying her best to hold back the tears and failing, Alex retorted quietly.  
"I'm not."

Wanting nothing more than to hold her until her tears subsided, Gene thought Alex wouldn't appreciate the gesture at work, so tried to make light of it.  
"Now, if you don't stop crying, I might even start feeling sorry for you. And God forbid, I might even have to put a comforting arm around you."

Seriously considering his offer for a brief moment, Alex breathed out slowly before dismissing it as she thought Gene wouldn't really want to hug at work. Collecting herself, Alex turned round and said softly.  
"Well, better stop then. If only I could have done something." not catching the look of disappointment on his face as spoke.

Turning back to his cards, Gene added gently.  
"Can't blame yourself."

Sighing in annoyance with herself, Alex retorted.  
"Oh, you don't understand, do you? You can never understand. If I, if I'd remembered, then I could have stopped it."

Sweeping his feet of the desk, Gene came to a standing position as he injected reassuringly.  
"Listen to me, we have the public's faith in us going down faster than Linda Lovelace. If there's one thing that I can be sure of, it's that Gene Hunt will find this maggot and put him away 'til the end of his days." Seeing she had cheered up a little, he added confidently. "Come on, dry your eyes, Bolls. We've got scum to catch."

* * *

Walking into Gene's office, Alex stands near the closest wall as he remarks.  
"You know, I thought I knew it all, Bolls. Now I'm beginning to wonder. Maybe I know the square root of jack shit."

"Is this where I'm s'posed to disagree with you?"

"It's just my luck. I could retire on this. Be known as the bloke who collared George Stains when all around failed."

Wanting to make him feel better, Alex retorted softly.  
"Still could."

Not wanting to look weak by showing compassion, Gene looked down at his boots as he replied quietly.

"What, and break his mum's heart? It's not her fault she loves him."

Noticing the tenderness in his voice, Alex asked curiously.  
"What did you tell her?"

"Gaynor Mason's been arrested for the robbery."

Nodding in understanding, Alex retorts softly.  
"'Course you did. Which is why George Staines never gets sent down." Looking away, she whispers knowingly. "Damn you, Gene Hunt."

Looking up from his boots at her cursing him, Gene asked in confusion.  
"Why? What have I done now?"

Looking at him with an expression of mild annoyance, Alex explains.  
"Because despite all the macho put-downs, the insults, the pathetic sexist sideswipes, underneath it all you are a... You're a good, kind, decent man."

Embarrassed by the truth in her words, Gene retorted quietly.  
"Keep your voice down, somebody might hear." causing Alex to chuckle slightly.

Walking over to his desk, Alex looked down at him as she said.  
"I'm going to buy you a very large drink."

Pausing as he noticed Alex look down at the floor in embarrassment, Gene asked as he stood up.  
"You seeing Boris again?"

Hearing the bitterness in his voice, Alex suggested teasingly.  
"No. Why? You jealous?"

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Gene blew out as he retorted.  
"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart."

Rolling her eyes, Alex walked out of Gene's office, completely unaware that he was following her with his eyes as she went.

* * *

As Ray leaves the bar, Martin Summers enters Luigi's. Alex gets up to go and speak to him as Gene watches from their table.

"Well, Alex? D'you have an answer for me?"

Considering her options, Alex realises not prepared to do as he asked.  
"I know you could be my only chance of getting back. And you know how much I miss my daughter, I would do anything to see her again. But what you want me to do, what you want me to be is corrupt and dishonest. I'm sorry, but I simply can't. And so the answer is thanks, but no thanks. I don't know how, but I'll find my own way back."

Looking at the floor, Martin nods to himself before retorting.  
"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that. Hmm. Oh, well, if I can't change your mind, maybe Operation Rose will."

As Martin leaves, Alex spots a rose left on one of the tables_._ When Alex returns to the bar, Luigi hands her a paper napkin to dry her tears and asks_._

"You think you did the right thing, Signorina Drake?"

"I think so, Luigi." Alex replies before she looks across at Gene as he continues to stare at her whilst drinking his wine.

* * *

As they come to a halt outside her flat door, Gene finally asked the question that had been bugging him all night.

"So Bolls...was that disappointed bugger I saw earlier, Boris?"

Turning at his question, Alex quickly decided it was easier to let him think that she had turned Martin down for a second date.

"Yeah. Yeah it was. I won't be seeing him anymore."

Sniffing in triumph, Gene stood a little taller as he added smugly.

"No wonder he looked so bloody put out. Love 'em and leave 'em, eh Bolls."

Smiling knowingly at him, Alex unlocked her door and walked in as she retorted contentedly.

"Who said anything about love?"

Raising his eyebrows at her answer, Gene followed her inside as he added curiously.

"So what then, a quick tumble in the sack and then you boot him out?"

Sniggering at his remark, Alex replied calmly.

"Hardly." Taking in his bemused expression, Alex took pity on him and came to stand in front of him as she added softly. "I don't need anyone else."

As her words sunk in, Gene smirked happily as he injected tenderly.

"Good to know, Bolls." before pulling her into an embrace that she gladly welcomed.

Breathing his well-known scent in deeply, Alex sighed contently as he placed a warm hand in her hair and began to massage the nape of her neck. Tilting her head slightly to give him better access, Alex hummed softly as he took advantage of the new angle and applied more gentle pressure which caused a satisfied moan to escape her lips.

Freezing at the sound of her moan, Gene took a moment to register that he had just caused her do that. Feeling him pause his ministrations, Alex cursed herself inwardly for voicing her enjoyment. Sensing he was pulling back, Alex followed suit but cupped his face in both her hands, stroking his sides burns she'd come to adore.

Not entirely sure of her intentions, Gene remained still as she leaned in his space just a little bit more so their lips were almost touching as she whispered tenderly.

"Don't stop."

Seeing no hint of irony in her eyes, Gene went to close the gap when there was a knock at the door. Closing her eyes in frustration, Alex bit her bottom lip as she opened her eyes again to see the barely restrained desire burning in his as he said.

"You better get that, Bolls."

Knowing he was right, given their line of work, you can never ignore a phone call, or a knock on your front door, Alex nodded mutely before making her way over to the door. Taking a calming breath, Alex opened the door to be greeted by the site of a smiling Luigi.

"Oh Signorina Drake, my apologies, I did not know you had...Signor Hunt! What a surprise."

"Don't start Luigi, I was just leaving."

Turning her head sharply at his response, Alex asked in confusion.

"You were?"

Not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes, Gene looked at the floor briefly as he nodded mutely.

Bowing his head in embarrassment, Luigi excused himself quietly and Alex shut the door before walking over to Gene as she asked gently.

"Do you really have to go?"

Looking up at the softness of her voice, and detecting a slight trace of fear, Gene asked tenderly.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Seeing her nod tearfully, Gene pulled her gently into his embrace once more and she grasped tightly to his coat as she wrapped her hands round his back. Bringing his hand up, Gene cradled her head in one hand and held her securely to him at the waist with the other.

Pulling away slightly, Gene stated tenderly.

"You're tired. You should get some rest."

Nodding in agreement, Alex looked briefly at her bedroom door before turning back to Gene and asking quietly.

"Come with me?"

Sighing in indecision, Gene looked into her pleading eyes and found himself nodding without registering his decision. Seeing her small smile before she turned and lead him by the hand to her room, Gene felt better for agreeing.

As he slipped under the covers, Alex reached out and snuggled up to him. After the initial shock of her easiness with him, he automatically wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. Sighing in content, Alex closed her eyes in the reassuring knowledge that Gene was there with her. His scent calming her and driving away any nightmares that maybe waiting.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Without opening her eyes, Alex reached out across the bed to snuggle back into the warmth she remembered going to sleep surrounded by, only to find an empty space. Frowning in confusion, Alex opened one eye and saw that Gene was no longer sleeping next to her. Opening both eyes, Alex sat up abruptly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pushing the duvet cover aside to get up and walked cautiously over to the door.

Prying open the door as quietly as she could, given she knew all too well it creaked like anything, Alex peered round and listened with bated breath for a sound. Not hearing anything, Alex's frown deepened as she felt a slight breeze. Not being able to imagine Gene leaving after she had asked him to stay, she made her way down the corridor. Upon entering the lounge, Alex was greeted with the silhouetted sight of Gene standing by the window, leaning against the wall with his head bent down, supposedly looking out across the street as he blew smoke out of the cause of the breeze.

Smirking to herself in the knowledge that he had yet to realise her presence, Alex took a small step towards him as she asked softly.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Snapping his head up at her words, Gene stared almost guiltily at her for having been caught before he retorted quietly.

"Something like that." gulping slightly as she took another step nearer to him.

Coming to stand in the light that emanated from the street lamp, Alex was able to see the look in his clearly, which caused her own to widen a little at what she saw in their depths. Catch a glimpse of sheer terror in those watery blue orbs, Alex took a step back before being held still by Gene as he shot out a hand and grasped hers loosely to prevent her from bolting as he uttered brokenly.

"I'm sorry I woke you...you should go back to bed. Get some rest." stroking the back of her hand soothingly with his thumb as he spoke.

Hearing the pain in his voice, Alex took a step back towards him, still keeping hold of his hand, and asked gently.

"What's wrong?"

Noting the plead in her eyes for him to open up to her; Gene looked back out the window as replied defeatedly, not wanting to burden her.

"It's not important."

Taking in his defeated posture and the slumped set of his shoulders, Alex continued to stare at his back; watching him take steadying, deep breaths. Feeling him start to put the shutters back up, Alex gave his hand a friendly squeeze and withdrew hers as she made her way over to the sofa, sinking into the cushions as she continued to watch him from her new vantage point.

Feeling her gaze on him as continued to look out of the window, Gene raised his eyes to the heavens briefly, knowing full well she wasn't about to drop the subject. Chuckling inwardly at her stubbornness that he'd come to rely on, Gene stubbed out his cigarette and turned round to face her. Meeting her gaze and holding it as he approached the sofa silently, he took up the seat next to her and leaned in slightly to whisper gravelly.

"I'm sorry." taking her silent smile as acceptance, he added quietly. "I couldn't sleep." Not being able to hold her compassionate gaze any longer, he turned and said with a hint of nostalgia. "Never can these days."

Placing her hand on top of his that was resting on his knee; Alex leaned in a fraction as she asked in a breathy whisper.

"Why not?"

Turning back to her, Gene smiled slightly as he replied tiredly.

"Too many demons, Bolls."

Letting her gaze wonder from his face, Alex let them fall down to his broad shoulders, across his torso, taking in the feel of his hand under hers as she noticed his strong, encased legs leading down to his trade mark boots before returning to the turmoil of his eyes as they changed to dance with laughter as he smirked at her obvious ogling.

"Did you find any, Bolls?"

Snapping out of her staring, Alex asked with a slight frown.

"Any what?"

Leaning just a little bit closer, Gene replied with a smile.

"Demons."

Matching his smile, Alex ducked her head briefly before lifting it back up and followed his lead by leaning in a bit more as she answered softly.

"No." taking care to examine his face with her searching eyes, leaving a burning blaze in their wake as Gene resisted to the urge to squirm under her gaze. As she lifted a hand, Gene closed his eyes to her caress as she ran her fingers through his hair whispering softly.

"Can't see any...must be in there." gently tapping the side of his head as let her hand rest against his cheek.

Covering her hand with his; Gene slowly opened his eyes as he entwined their fingers, smiling warmly as she bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, Alex uttered softly.

"We should probably get some sleep."

Nodding quietly in agreement, Gene leaned back slightly; taking Alex buy surprise as he gently urged her back down to lie with him. Once over the initial shock of his actions, Alex relaxed into his embrace and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A 'Fun Run' is going on; various folks, many in costume, running along for charity. A battered man with his hands cuffed behind him is making his way through the crowd, pursued by Gene and Alex.

"Told you. The daft bastard fell down some stairs."

"Oh, yeah, very original. What next? 'He walked into a wall'?"

"Not my fault he's got two left feet."

Having finally caught up with the man, Gene had him on his knees as he asked Alex in concern.

"Bolly?"

"Oh, my God, this is it. I think they're getting ready to operate."

Turning to the man on his knees, Gene says.

"You think you've got problems? I have to put up with this every day." Turning back to Alex, he adds. "Right, when you've stopped being Doris Stokes, we need to get Heroin Harry into a nice comfy cell."

The man makes another bid for freedom and launches himself over a wall, only to end up groaning on the towpath below.

Leaning over the wall the man had just taken a tumble over, Gene said smugly.  
"See? Walked into a wall."

As Gene and Alex have got down to the tow path and safely gathered up the man again, Alex says thoughtfully as she looks out over the canal.

"You know, you forget, don't you, sometimes, how beautiful London can be? The architecture, the canals..."

"Dead body floating along."

Looking disappointedly at Gene, Alex remarks.

"You really have no poetry in your soul at all, do you?"

"No, that dead body there, look." Gene retorts as he points to a floating body along the canal.

* * *

As Gene is walking down a deserted street, a voice from behind asks.  
"Here, you got a light there, mate?"

"Er, yeah."

When Gene produces his lighter, he notices the man whom asked for one is wearing a balaclava with a nasty smile, at which point another man comes out of nowhere and hits Gene across the back with a baseball bat. Blows rain down as Gene as he struggles to fend them off. Once the men were sure he wasn't going to get up anytime soon, they leave him, making in the direction of Alex's flat.

* * *

As Alex is watching the television, a loud noise startles her. Quickly turning the television and light off, Alex quickly hides behind the sofa. From her vantage point, she hears the men talking.

"Check in there. She here?"

"Nah."

"Shame." just before she watches one of the men smash her television with a baseball bat before they both leave.

* * *

As Gene walks down the station corridor, Alex rounds the corner and looks at him in surprise. He turns back towards the Gents with a sigh, the evidence of the going over the night before visible as one small bruise around his right eye.

"Guv."

"Walked into a wall."

"Guv!"

Alex follows Gene into the Gents as she tries again.  
"Guv!"

Rounding on her, Gene booms in shame at being seen this way.  
"What does the man on the door mean?"

"Look, it's just I..."

"The man on the door?"

"Men only."

"When are you going to bloody well learn that? Sacred turf, Bolly."

Eyes softening in sympathy, Alex asks gently.  
"What happened?"

Not wanting her to know what actually happened, he replied tetchily.  
"I'm clumsy. Two left feet."

Knowing he would never admit to her he'd beaten up, Alex retorted calmly.  
"They came to my flat."

Suddenly enraged, Gene asked in concern.  
"Did they lay a finger on you?"

"No, I, er, I hide behind the sofa. Look, Guv, I..."

"No. Not now, okay? Not now." Gene interrupts as he makes for the solace of a cubicle.

Alex leans against the door frame as she informs him.  
"We've called Donna in."

Muffled slightly behind the door, Gene retorts hesitantly.  
"I- I really do not want to talk to any people."

Frowning at his sudden change in attitude, Alex asks.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just stop yapping on like some demented chihuahua!"

"Look, she is in the video with our main suspect. You're not going to let a couple of thugs intimidate you, are you?"

At this, Gene bursts out of the cubicle and stalks out of the Gents to the front desk, with Alex in pursuit.  
"Guv? Guv!"

Ignoring her , Gene realises there's only one way to hide.  
"Viv? I want you to stick me in the cells."

Puzzled, Viv asks.  
"Guv?"

Exasperated, Gene adds poignantly.  
"That way I might get a bit of peace and quiet."

As Gene lights up in a cell; Alex, Ray and Chris confer in the corridor above.  
"He might be having one of them, you know, breakdowns."

"Nah, not the Guv. Breakdown come anywhere near him, he'd twat it in the face."

"Mmm. Well, he can't sit down there by himself all day. I'm going to go and have a word."

"He said he wanted to be alone."

"Yeah, and what people say and what they need are two different things."

* * *

Leaning back against the bar, Alex utters to herself.  
"You know, I'm going to miss these nights. You lot, you're not that bad."

Hearing her loud and clear, Ray retorts knowingly.  
"S'not what you said in your letter."

"In my what, Ray?"

"The letter. You know, the one we're not supposed to open until you'd gone."

Alex holds out her hand for the letters to be returned, which Ray, Chris and Shaz duly do.  
"These are going in my desk, and if - when I get back, then you can have them."

Alex sits back down as Luigi brings the champagne and Ray pipes up as Alex continues to stare at Gene, willing him to look at her to hand over the letter.

"And I'm not repressed, or whatever it bloody said. It's bollocks, that."

"What you said, ma'am? About my potential? I really appreciate it."

Looking slightly confused, Chris adds truthfully.  
"Couldn't understand a bloody word of mine."

Gene gets out his letter and hands it across. Noticing it appeared to still be sealed, Alex asks.  
"What d'you do? Steam it and then seal it back up again?"

"No."

Surprised at his actions, Alex pushes a little.  
"Didn't read it? Not even a little bit curious about what I'd written about you?"

"You see, that's your problem, Bolls. Always got a question." Turning his attention to the champagne, Gene adds. "Meanwhile, there's a perfectly good bottle of shampoo there just waiting to be opened."

"Yes." Alex agrees, taking the bottle and trying to open it.

Watching her struggle to open it, Gene out-stretches his hand.  
"Give it here."

Miffed that she had to hand the bottle over to him, making her appear weak, Alex decided to get her own back and see if she can get him to admit something.  
"You'd miss me really."

Taking his time to answer as he could feel her eyes on him intently, Gene finally looked back up after pouring himself a glass as he said matter-of-factly, so as not give anything away.  
"Yes, Bolls, I'd miss you. Cheers."

Rolling her eyes as she snatched the bottle of the table as Gene hadn't poured her a glass, Alex filled her glass as she raised it saying.  
"Cheers." as she watched him gulp his measure down in one swig.

* * *

As the rest of CID had already left a good while ago, Alex and Gene are the only ones left in Luigi's. Looking at Luigi, Gene realised that the Italian was wanting to close up.

"Right, Bolls. Think it's time to call it a night." finishing his wine in one gulp, Gene went to stand up and winced abruptly, clutching his side as he struggled to breathe for a moment.

Rushing to his side, Alex attempted to help him stand as he continued to clutch his side, wincing in unrestrained pain.

"Gene, maybe you should sit down."

Waving her away, Gene retorted irritably.

"Stop fussing, woman. I'm fine." hissing as another wave of pain crashed through him.

Raising her eye brow, Alex uttered amusedly.

"Yes...so I see."

Panting slightly at the effort not to cry out at the level of pain he was experiencing, Gene looked back at her and nodded silently in defeat. Once seeing his acceptance of the situation, Alex took hold of his good side's arm and hooked it round her neck as she accommodated his stance.

"Come on, you're not driving home in this state." Alex stated without room for argument as she lead him slowly up the stairs to her flat.

As they disappeared up the stairs, Luigi shook his head with a small smile at the couple's stubbornness to admit how they really felt about each other in public.

* * *

Easing him gently down onto the sofa, Alex heard him sigh in exhaustion as he attempted to make himself comfortable.

"Right, let's take a look at you."

Shooting his eyebrows up into his hairline, Gene replied questioningly.

"Excuse me?"

Rolling her eyes at his remark, Alex leaned in close to his ear as she whispered softly.

"Not like that, Gene. I need to assess the extent of your injuries."

Unable to suppress the shiver that passed through him at her close proximity, Gene could only utter.

"Oh."

Smiling at her affect on him, Alex leaned back slightly as she went to unbutton his shirt buttons.

Unable to keep quiet for very long, as Gene was desperate to do anything to distract him from the feel of her breathe as it fluttered across his chest with every button she undid, he asked as casually as he could.

"So Bolls...this a normal occurrence for you with every man you see in pain?"

Raising her head t his question, Alex saw the slight look of fear in his eyes as he looked back at her. Wanting to calm him, Alex leaned in slightly as she replied softly.

"Only the one's I like, Gov."

Smirking at her slip at the rank of 'Gov', Gene relaxed slightly as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. Helping him remove it, Alex gasped in shock at the extent of bruising she could see across his chest as well his back, reaching his the back of his head in some areas.

"God, Gene...what did they do to you?" she uttered quietly as she traced a particularly nasty bruise. Hearing his sharp in-take of breathe when she reached his ribs, Alex whispered "sorry." before bringing her hand round to rest across his heart. Feeling the reassuring thud of his heart beat, she smiled to herself before looking back up at him.

Revelling in her gentle touch, Gene made an effort to re-open his eyes when she placed her hand over his heart. Gazing warmly down at her, Gene froze stock-still when she brought her head back up and met his gaze. Returning his warm gaze as she smiled lovingly at him, Alex jumped slightly when he covered her hand with his, uttering softly.

"See, Bolls...still beating."

Feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes, Alex leaned forward and rested her forehead against his as she sighed in relief and she closed her eyes in happiness.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Closing his eyes at the contact of her as she leant her forehead against his, Gene breathed in a deeply as his lung capacity would allow with his injuries as her floral scent settled over him like silk. Hearing her sigh quietly as she leaned into him a little bit more, Gene brought both his hands up to hold her head away as he placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

Holding back a sob as he pressed his lips to her forehead, Alex shut her eyes more tightly as she felt fresh tears beginning to form behind her eye lids at his gentle actions. With slightly trembling hands, Alex covered his as she pulled away a fraction to see his face. Seeing the same emotions she was feeling reflected in his eyes, Alex leaned in a little as she whispered softly.

"Gene..."

Not being able to voice yet either what they both suspected was forming between them, Gene retorted gently.

"I know."

Smiling warmly at the memory that his words invoked, Alex was about to say something when the shill ring of the telephone cut through their peaceful atmosphere. Closing her eyes in silent frustration, Alex opened them to see the same annoyance etched in Gene's features whilst he stared mincingly at her telephone as it continued to ring.

"You better get that, Bolls."

Nodding mutely, Alex reached over and grasped the receiver as she answered.

"Hello...hi Shaz...what, now?...yes, yes I'll get hold of the Guv. Bye."

Turning back after putting the receiver back down, Alex was greeted with the sight of Gene with his eyebrows raised sky-wards, looking expectantly for an explanation, as well as sporting a very poorly disguised smirk.

"Shaz was trying to get a hold of you, but..." waving a hand in a sweeping gesture around the room, Alex explained silently.

Tilting his head to one side slightly, Gene's smirk grew wider as he retorted in amusement.

"But you are going to _get a hold of me_ instead, are you Bolls?" watching her flush crimson with embarrassment, Gene chuckled softly as he added dismissively.

"So what does Shaz want at this time of night, anyway?"

Trying not to notice too much that he was still sitting in her lounge on her sofa; with his shirt off, Alex collected herself momentarily as she replied more confidently than she felt at the present moment.

"Ray's been given a tip-off about some smuggling ring that's making their way down near the new building site. Shaz was asking if we'd consider doing a raid tonight, as they're possibly meeting in a couple of hours."

Snapping back into action, Gene stood up with more balance than he felt in possession of and gestured to his shirt with his good side's arm, asking quietly.

"Um, Bolls...could you...you know..."

Being brought out of her thoughts, Alex smiled warmly as she got to her feet with his shirt, easing one arm through the sleeve before tackling the other. Once sure he was comfortable; Alex came round to the front and began to button back up the garment, not quite being able to hold his gaze as she did so in order to concentrate. Only to stop as he covered her hands with his; causing her to look up t him as he whispered softly.

"Thank you." before holding one of her hands up to his lips and kissing her knuckles soothingly, lingering briefly when he noticed her eyes pupils darken slightly.

Smiling warmly at him, Alex gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting to and getting back to the task in hand.

* * *

The darkened halls of CID are deserted as Gene sits in his office. Alex comes in and asks softly.  
"You all right?"

Gene looks up but doesn't answer her. Getting the impression that he wants to be alone; Alex starts to leave, only to halt as he says pleadingly.  
"Stay."

Coming back into his office, Alex asks.  
"What are we doing?"

"Waiting."

"What for?"

"A traitor." Snapping her eyes up at his last words, Alex was about to ask more questions before the distant sound of foot falls emanated along the corridor outside. Gene gets up and walks out into CID as Alex follows behind him, frowning in confusion as Chris enters_._

"All right, Guv? Ma'am. Brrrr, it's bloody cold, innit? So, what's up?"

Stating emptily, Gene informs Chris.  
"There's no file."

"What?"

"Just an empty mail box. The number of which, someone passed on to Michael Lafferty. The number 112." Taking a few steps towards him, Gene continues. "Not 116. Not 118. Number 112. The number I entrusted to you."

Inwardly panicking, Chris retorts quietly.  
"No, erm... I-I don't understand."

"Neither do I, Chris. Tell me you didn't do it. Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't do it, and I'll believe you. And we can forget about it. If you can tell me you didn't do it."

Unable to lie to him anymore, Chris gives a tiny shake of his head, proving Gene's theory right; and in so doing, brings Gene's beliefs to come crumbling around him. Not being able to witness Gene's pain or believe what she was witnessing; Alex turns away, desperately trying to hold back the bitter tears of disappointment and denial._  
_

* * *

As Chris sat across on the wrong side of the table, Alex continued her questioning.  
"What did he ask you to do?"

"Lose a file."

"What file?"

"Prison transfer file."

"Who's file? Chris? Who's file? Who's file, Chris?"

"Kevin Hales' file. It's, it's not as if it was a big thing, you know? It wasn't passing information, or, or planting evidence or anything, it was just... Just don't find it. I mean... I didn't know it would be so important."

"No. Don't you see, but if we'd known where Kevin Hales was being held, we could have got to him before Mac did. Before he was murdered, Chris." Alex said sadly.

Swallowing loudly, Chris retorted brokenly.  
"I didn't know that. I-I didn't know."

"Did he pay you?"

"Fifty quid. An envelope through the letterbox. I thought that was it, I thought it was finished. I'm so sorry."

"Jarvis." Gene injected knowingly.

Looking from Gene; then back to Chris, Alex caught the guilty look pass Chris's face at the mention of the name.  
"What, you...? You told Mac that we'd arrested Jarvis?"

Knowing he was right, Gene added furiously.  
"A nonce."  
Sniffing audibly, Chris tried to explain.  
"I thought, I thought, right? What I thought was...I'll go along with it, and I'll find out who's doing this. Who's making me. And I'll go to the Guv. And I'll tell him. And he'll make it stop."

Leaning on the table slightly, Alex said imploringly.  
"But you didn't tell him."

"Well, it, it'd be all right for a while. A-and then I'd get a call. Lose a file. Shred a file. Move this record. Fill in the wrong address. Not that phone number, this one. And the more envelopes got pushed through my door, the more I couldn't stop. I was in deep, Boss. I was in deep."

"Did you take the note from the evidence room?"

"Yeah."

"Did you forge PC Summers' signature?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Lafferty that Tomascz had read it?"

"Not directly. A-a voice on the phone. If I didn't tell them who you'd brought in, they'd tell you about... About what I... About everything. I-I-I didn't want to do it. I didn't. They gave me a number to call. Told me to think about it."

"And you called it. And you give them Tomascz's name."

"And he ends up in intensive care." not being able to hear anymore of this, Gene storms out of the interview room as Chris says pleadingly.  
"I'm so sorry, Guv. I am so sorry." Just before Gene lets the door slam shut behind him.

* * *

Just as she was getting ready for bed, a loud knock at the door catches her attention. Walking over to the door, Alex opens it in her pyjamas and dressing gown to reveal Gene holding two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Lifting himself off from his leaning position on her door frame, Gene states as he walks through the doorway.  
"Right, you need a drink."

As Gene puts the glasses on the coffee table and pours the wine, he utters despondently.  
"I never thought... It's all shit, isn't it?"

Tying her dressing gown cord loosely round her waist, Alex replies softly.  
"Yeah, it is."

Handing her a glass, they clink glasses before Gene retorts gently, is if the mantra will help him get through this.  
"You and me, Bolly. You and me." prior to downing the measure of liquid in one gulp.

Never taking her eyes of him as she sipped her quantity of wine, Alex watched disheartened as he appeared to be slowly admitting defeat to the world around them. Placing her wine glass on the coffee table, Alex took his empty one and put it next to hers before taking his hand in hers and spoke softly.

"We'll get through this, Guv. I promise."

Looking at her with saddened eyes, Gene shook his head in disbelief before saying quietly.

"I thought of him like a son, you know. Chris."

Overwhelmed with compassion for him, Alex uttered gently.

"I know."

Scrutinizing her for a second, Gene asked curiously.

"What if it was your daughter, Bolls? What would you do?"

Taken back by his sudden train of thought, Alex couldn't bear to think about Molly now; believing she was so far away from her, thinking she would probably never be able to return to her. Alex closed her eyes briefly as she said brokenly.

"Please Gene; don't ask me about her...please."

Hearing the pain in her voice, Gene nodded in understanding as he went to reach for his wine glass, only to be halted in his actions as Alex grabbed his wrist loosely before uttering softly.

"Maybe you shouldn't, Gene."

Taking her words to mean she was thinking of him having to drive back home, Gene nodded once again as he looked down at the floor speaking tiredly.

"Good point, Bolls. Can't be pulled over for being pissed at the wheel, now can I."

Frowning in confusion, Alex pulled him closer to her as she tilted his head up with her free hand, looking into his eyes as she asked tenderly.

"What are you talking about?"

Automatically letting his other hand come to rest lightly on her hip, Gene replied in confusion.

"That's what you meant, isn't it? That I shouldn't be drinking anymore coz I've got to go and drive home now."

Smiling affectionately at him, Alex pulled him impossibly closer to her as she whispered sincerely.

"No."

Frowning slightly, Gene was about to ask what she meant when Alex moved her hand that had been hold his head up to his waist, stroking it in soothing circles as she added huskily.

"I meant, so you can come to bed."

Raising his eyebrows in response, Gene tried hard not to smirk as he retorted hoarsely.

"That a promise, Bolls?" slipping the hand that was at her waist inside her dressing gown slightly, returning the caress she was offering him.

Closing her eyes at his touch; Alex swallowed quietly as she felt his caress burn through her pyjama top, biting her lip when he glided his fingers underneath the bottom of her pyjama shirt to rub soothing circles into her bare skin.

Watching her breathe shallowly at his ministrations, Gene smiled to himself that she was still trying to hide her reactions to him. Remembering that she had a sensitive spot on her neck, Gene took his hand from hers and placed it at the nape of her neck, applying gentle pressure for her.

Lost to the sensations he was creating, Alex didn't even try to disguise the breathy moan that escaped her lips at his new caress. As her hand came into contact with the other side of his waist; Alex clung to him desperately as he re- focused his attentions on both areas he was stimulating, adding further pleasure to her nervous system that sent sparks of exhilaration through her, causing her to release a guttural moan of delight as he applied just the right amount of pressure. Feeling his breath on her neck as he leant in to concentrate, Alex was brought crashing back to reality, gasping breathlessly as she leant back slightly, breaking his focus.

Returning his eyes to her face, Gene was confronted with the sight of a flushed Alex, breathing heavily as she sought to get herself back under control. Panicking slightly that he'd gone too far; Gene went to pull away, only to have her grab hold of his hand and whisper softly.

"Don't go...come to bed. Get some rest."

Unable to answer her in words, Gene just nodded in agreement and let himself be lead down the corridor to her bedroom where he knew he'd be able to get a decent night's sleep if she was next to him.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jolting awake, Gene opened his eyes in shook as the last dregs of his nightmare disappeared into the silence of the early hours. Making an attempt to move, he quickly discovered that it was near enough impossible. Turning his head to the side, Gene was confronted with the sight of Alex she slept peacefully oblivious to his dilemma. With one of her hands gripping his shirt in a vice-like hold, Gene held himself incredibly still as he registered her other hand was under the material of his shirt, resting warmly in between his shoulder blades. Attempting to shuffle his feet; Gene soon discovered that was the wrong move as Alex moaned softly in her sleep and proceeded to press herself tighter against him as she stretched a well-toned leg across his thigh, trapping it in between both of hers as she ground her pelvis gently against his hip briefly as he tightened his hold on her in instinct, causing her to moan louder breathlessly into his ear before falling deeper into slumber.

Completely at a loss as to what do to next, Gene remained still as he tried to reign in his emotions, trying to process what had just happened. Sneaking a quick glance at her, Gene sighed in relief when he thought she'd finally fallen back to sleep. Chuckling to himself at her actions, Gene unconsciously began to stroke her at the small of her back with the thumb of the hand that had crept up underneath her night shirt during the night. Feeling her scrunch up his shirt tighter in her grip; Gene realised too late that he'd unintentionally woken her slightly, closing his eyes at the feel of her grinding herself into him as she released a guttural moan of undisguised pleasure, breathing huskily into his ear the one word that would cause his heart to momentarily stop beating.

"_Gene_..."

Snapping his eyes back open at the mention of his name, Gene swallowed audibly as waited for her realise where she was and _who_ she with. Hearing her breathing change to a more even tempo, Gene carefully extracted himself from her hold as he knew he would never get any sleep if he stayed. Just as he had made it to the bedroom door and was about to turn the handle down, a sleep-laden voice asked quietly.

"Your leaving?"

Freezing momentarily at her words, Gene took a silent breath before turning to face her as he replied softly.

"Thought I'd go home and find a new set of clothes. Can't show up for work in the same lot three times in a row, Bolls."

Glancing at the clock, Alex returned her gaze to him with a small smile as she retorted in amusement.

"At four in the morning, Gene?"

Knowing he'd have to think up a better excuse; as he wasn't about to tell the real reason for him leaving, Gene took a couple of steps towards her as he said tenderly.

"Look Bolls...I've just remembered something I need to do. And I want to get it done before I forget."

Frowning in confusion, Alex asked amusedly.

"What? What could you possibly need to do at four in the morning?"

Smiling slightly at her innocence as to what took place moments ago, Gene replied calmly.

"To see a man about a dog."

Frowning deeper at his response, Alex watched silently as he let himself out of her room and, in turn, out of her flat. Once hearing the door fall closed; knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep for a while, Alex got out of bed and went in search of the tea bags in her kitchen.

* * *

Having consumed her tea and turning off her television, Alex lay asleep on the sofa. Hearing the distinct noise of something moving, Alex came to and sat up abruptly as she spotted Martin Summers sitting idly in the chair opposite hold a cassette as he spoke.  
"Guilty conscience? You covered up a murder, Alex. That young bobby had his whole life ahead of him. As crimes go, it's a biggie."

"Clock's ticking. I've got until 50mls to beat the infection that's killing me. That's you, by the way."

"Ah heh. You think I'm the rot? That's ironic."

"And then I'm going home."

"If you're strong enough."

"I'll stop you and then I'll be strong enough."

"Well, you haven't done a good job of it so far." Martin retorts, placing the gun used to kill the younger version of Summers on top of Alex's television as he continued mockingly. "See? Heh heh. I'm one step ahead of you, Alex. All the time. See, I understand you, why you make these tapes. The private agonies of someone who's trying to figure out the meaning of life. Or death."

"I am going home."

Leaning forward slightly in the chair, Martin asked curiously.  
"D'you really want to go home that badly? I'm in the next room to you. We share nurses, I hear them talking. You've only said one word since you came to the hospital. Just the one. Gene."

Taken back by the meaning in his words, Alex bits her lip briefly as she retorts quietly.  
"No great surprise, is it? I mean... this world, it's... it's a maze. He's the one constant."

"Heh. But you lie to him too. What if you told him the truth? What you've done. How you buried that body. Eh? Would he be a constant then? Alex!" standing, he continues. "I am in control."

"No."

"I knew there was a reason I came here. I knew it the moment I arrived, and to stop me you need to find out what it is. Quickly. Because as you say, the clock is ticking."

Noticing the digital measurement on the television screen, Martin leaves her as he says tauntingly.  
"Good luck."

* * *

As DCI Carnegie leaves, Gene turns his attention back to her and injects sarcastically.  
"Big night on the Gin Slings?"

Ignoring his jibe, Alex knew full well he was using sarcasm to hide his concern and stated.  
"Lafferty did not kill PC Summers, it was... It was a bent copper."

Coming round to sit at his desk, Gene retorted unconvinced.  
"No, it was Lafferty. His MO."

Leaning on his desk, Alex continued to push her case.  
"No, you don't understand. It was a bent copper, and I have to stop him."

"Well right now we need to find out where Doyle's guns went and who they were for. There's a major blag going on and I want to nab it, Drakey. The Summers case can wait."

"I have to stop this infection. Time's running out for me, Guv."

"Yeah, and time's running out for moi."

Taken back by his use of foreign language, Alex stepped back from his desk as she stated slightly impressed.  
"That's French."

"Sorry, I'm under pressure. Doyle is dead. I want these bastards who are planning this. You got the DTs? You want to pour yourself a large Scotch, that should sort you out." As Alex goes to leave, he adds irritably. "Could do with something stiff inside you."

Turning back to him, Alex scoffs disapprovingly at him before opening the door and leaving his office slightly flustered, as she remembered vividly the remnants of her dream from last night.

* * *

In the interview room, Gene and Alex continue to question Tinny Tim Rivers as Gene states.  
"Doyle gets you the guns for a blag, and then he gets scared and calls us, so you torture him to find out what he blabbed, and then you top him."

"You tortured him first."

"Oh, I don't torture, I interrogate like now." Just as he says this, Gene tugs on Tiny Tim's cuffs as he asks_._ "When's it happening, where's the hit, who's the gang?"

"I should tell you, Mr Hunt, I'm into bondage and you're giving me a stiffy."

Loosing her patience, Alex shouts menacingly.  
"Just give us some bloody names!"

Causing Gene to be surprised a little by her out-burst before he takes Alex aside to inform her.  
"Tough nuts are supposed to be your forte. You crack him, I'll get on with his sister."

"Well, he's buckling under your technique. You could keep going-"

"Just stay in this room." Gene instructs, slamming the door closed in frustration as he leaves.

* * *

Coming back into CID triumphantly, Alex informs Gene proudly.  
"I've got it. Your blag, it's being set up by police officers. Tiny told m- Well, his subconscious revealed it to me during a state of anxiety. It's Operation Rose. It's this robbery."

"That's what Mac was going on about when he died. So, bent coppers are going to pull off a blag? That means when we nicked Lafferty, we took their guns."

"Yeah. And they got some more from Rock Salmon Doyle."

"Excellent. A breakthrough. Thank you, Bolls."

Smiling warmly at his praise, Alex retorted softly.  
"Thank you."

"Right, keep at him with the old psychology."

Taken back, again in as many minutes by his attitude, Alex said in mild surprise that'd he'd actually been listening when she corrected him so many times before.  
"Guv?"

"Mmm?"

"That's exactly what it is."

As a look of understanding passed between them, Alex lowered her gaze in embarrassment when Ray added.  
"Guv, I got this name from Tiny Tim's place." handing him the piece of paper as he explained.

Frowning in confusion, Gene reads aloud.  
"'King Dong job'?"

"Yeah, King Dong. You know, coloured porn star with a big, massive..." Unable to explain properly, Ray tries again. "The black porn star with a mass- Oh, he's a chocolate lad with a great whopping knob."

Glad to receive some more clues, Alex adds enthusiastically.  
"Could this be code?"

"Either that or our bent coppers are making a bluey staring Daley Thompson."

Smiling in amusement, Ray injects.  
"Now, I would pay good money to see that."

Sharing in his humour, Alex retorts amusedly.  
"You know what, so would I."

"You couple of pervs. Bolly, Raymondo, go and talk to Tim about King Dong."

As Alex and Ray make their way off to do some work, Gene returns to his office and finds an audio cassette left on his desk. Gene get a cassette recorder down from his shelf and sets the tape to play.

* * *

Sitting in his office, Gene listens to the tape intently as Alex's voice floats from the cassette.  
_"Why have I pitched up in his world? Any minute now I could be dead. And if he finds me out, what would he do? What would he do if he knew the truth? I have to fight. I have to fight him, but... What does Gene Hunt represent? I- Oh God, I've got to get out of here. I have to get away from him. I hate this place. Maybe Summers can help, but Hunt must never know-"_

Spotting Alex making her way towards his office, Gene stops the tape quickly as she opens the door and informs him of the proceedings.  
"Tiny doesn't know anything about King Dong, but he's scared, Guv. He says the rot runs right to the top and they are everywhere. Trust no-one."

"Yeah, trust." Taking the tape out of the machine, Gene comes round the desk with it in his hand as he says thoughtfully. "Tricky thing to come by. Why am I a threat to you?"

"I don't follow."

As he holds up the tape up to her; she snatches it asking slightly panicked_ ._  
"Where the hell did you get that?"

"It was on my desk."

"He left it for you, didn't he?"

"And who would that be?"

"It's very complicated, Guv. It's- it's very difficult to explain."

"What, you- you analysing yourself now? You love it, don't you? The sound of your own voice. Is that what you do of a night? Sit at home talking into a machine, working out ways of bringing me down?"

Wanting to reassure him, Alex relied fervently.  
"No. No, you have to believe I'm on your side."

"Oh, I want to believe you. But you've got to tell me the God's honest truth about yourself, Drake."

Knowing full well she couldn't explain it to him, Alex sighed in annoyance before adding distractedly.  
"Time's running out for me here-"

"Yes, it is. You know, I look around, I see Chris taking bungs, the grave of my old boss, bent as a farthing, and I, erm... I feel adrift. You talk to me, Alex. If I mean anything to you at all."

Seeing the raw pain in his eyes at the notion of everyone turning against him, Alex felt a pang of compassion for him as she gathered herself before deciding to tell him everything_._  
"I'm from the future. I was shot, and I woke up here, with you. Just like Sam Tyler, only... only this is my reality. And I am fighting not to die, because if I die, I will never get home. And it's insane, but there it is. And I trust you, which is why I'm telling you the truth."

Unable to look at her as she came out with this seemingly ridiculous story ,Gene looked down as he tried to contemplate what was happening...that his trust in the one person he thought was on his side was lying to him.

Incapable of taking his silence any longer, Alex leaned in slightly towards him and whispered worriedly.  
"Guv?"

Looking back u at her, Gene felt the anger boil in his blood as he retaliated furiously.  
"You know I ask for the truth, and you piss in my face."

Realising that she was losing him, Alex tried to explain.  
"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Please, please don't do this. I'm telling you the truth. I thought it was all in my head, but Summers, Summers is here too and- And he's from the future and I saw him, I saw him. He shot his younger self. He's behind Operation Rose and I- I don't know why, but I do know that I have to stop him."

Picking up the tape that Alex had put back down his desk, Gene held it out to her as he ordered quietly, refusing to even look at her anymore.  
"Get out of my sight, Inspector."

Wanting nothing more than him to look back up at her for her to apologise, Alex takes the tape from his hand, brushing his fingers briefly in the process before leaving, unable to say anything to him that would convince him to reconsider.

Making her way over towards the kitchen; close to tears, Alex sees on the notice board a poster , bleeping and flashing '25ml'. Tearing it down, Alex screws it into a ball and drops it into the waste bin just before Shaz appears, also red-eyed.

"Ma'am? I think they got in touch with Chris again. The Operation Rose people. He took a call earlier and..."

"Where is he, Shaz?"

* * *

Standing next a pen board, Alex continues her explanation.  
"Shaz has been doing some digging."

Pining up a map up with routes marked on it, Shaz adds.  
"Yeah. There's actually only three routes that they can take."

Taking in the fact there were three separate routes, Ray asks.  
"So which one are they going to take tomorrow?"

"We dunno."

Looking at the map, Alex starts to remember something and voices it.  
"Hang on a minute."

Not in the mood for her long explanations, Gene injects irritably.  
"Inspector, you are trying my patience beyond its normal generous limits."

Ignoring his impatience, Alex continues.  
"Only one of these routes goes east. I remember this. I studied this heist at Hendon. It's 1982. That's why this year's so important to Summers."

Confused at the mention of Summers again, Gene starts.  
"Summers? Eh- What the bloody hell-?"

"King Dong. It's not King Dong on that piece of paper, it's King Doug! It's King Douglas Lane. Look, here. It's east of the bullion depot. I remember, I studied it. I can't remember anything about it, but that is where they'll hit and we can stop Summers."

"Summers is dead!"

"No, the other Summers!"

Baffled by this revelation, Ray asks in confusion.  
"What other Summers?"

"I'm sorry, but there's another Summers. I had to get my head around it and so do you!"

Consumed by his rage at her continuation of her 'from the future' story, Gene stands abruptly as he shouts.  
"I am trying to get my head around your connection to all this, Drake, because it is chilling me to my bones!"

"Guv, I am handing you a collar on a plate!"

"I have heard you on that tape attacking me, asking the same question over and over. 'Should I fight Gene Hunt?'"

Wanting to make him see Martin's intentions, Alex retorts desperately.  
"Summers wanted you to hear that tape! He wants to drive a wedge between us!"

"Summers? What, the other Summers? The one from the bloody future?"

Watching him storm into his office; Alex follows and slams the door behind her.

Turning at her presence, Gene asks out-loud, fed up with everything.  
"First Sam Tyler, now you. Why do I always attract the liars and the weirdos?"

"The bullion truck's scheduled for eleven o'clock tomorrow morning. Somehow it will be diverted to King Douglas Lane. Now, the clock is ticking, Guv, and we have to bring Summers down."

"I'm formally suspending you."

Shocked at his decision, Alex retorts in disbelief.  
"Well, you can't do that."

"Me organ grinder, you monkey. Give."

Holding out his hand for her warrant card. He notices a flash of defiance as she whips it out of her pocket and onto the desk in one angry motion. Her blatant anger at his choice of suspending her causes him to doubt her corruption a little, spurring him to hope as picks it up from his desk, walking round to stand in front of her and say almost heartbreakingly.  
"I really thought you and me... I thought we were the ones. We had a connection."

Hearing the pain evident in his voice as he echoes her words spoken to him in comfort, Alex adds tearfully.  
"We do."

"You can't tell me the truth."

"I did. I know you can't possibly comprehend it, but I did."

Wanting her to feel the pain she was putting him through, Gene said accusingly.  
"You know it's just struck me how truly cold you are, Drake. You told me once you had a daughter. You don't phone her. You never talk about her. You never try and see her."

Snapping at the mention of her daughter, Alex slapped him as hard as she could, breathing hard as she vented her anger at his accusation before storming out of his office. Not letting the door slam on him as she left him, Gene shouted out after her into CID.  
"I'm doing this without you."

Stopping at the exit doors, Alex turned to face him as he continued threateningly.  
"And you dare to get in my way, I swear to God I will kill you."

Not being able to take it anymore, Alex turns away and leaves CID. The rest of CID avoid Gene's eye.

* * *

Alex follows Summers into the ruins of a church, gun drawn. A brass plaque on one of the benches flashes and bleeps - '48ml'. Hurrying on, only to see a notice stuck in the ground, flashing at '49ml'. She moves on, looking around for Summers; who comes up behind her, jabs a gun in her ribs and takes her weapon. He steps back, still pointing his gun at her.

"November '82. The King Douglas job."

"There you go. Good girl."

"There was no mention of any bent coppers."

"The Met covered it up. Carnegie got away. The first time."

"And you saw it all. Back then. A young PC."

"They paid me off."

"And all this was... about putting things right. You wanted them to get caught."

"When I joined the force, I believed, Alex. They took that away from me! When I saw you couldn't be corrupted...I knew you'd uncover Rose."

Feeling his heart leap into his throat at the mention that Alex wasn't corrupted, Gene aimed his gun at the man threatening Alex as he orders.  
"Police! Drop it. I will shoot."

Summers smiles and turns to look at Gene as he says knowingly.  
"I know."

Seeing him cock his gun as he still had it pointing it at Alex, Gene fires. When he collapses to the ground, Alex looks a bit shocked as Gene hurries across to the injured man as he asks.  
"Who is it?"

As Gene puts his gun aside and lifts up Summers' head, Alex replies breathlessly.  
"He's- it's... He's a copper."

Muttering quietly, Summers explains.  
"Just a sick DI. I messed up. I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm scared."

"D'you remember? Young copper. Ready to put the world to rights. Spick and span, very proud. You remember that?"

"Yes."

"Hold onto that thought. It's a good'un."

"It is."

As Summers dies; Alex steps away, looking upwards, expecting something to happen.  
"Come on. Come on. He's dead, it's over. It's over. Just let me go. Please, let me go home!"

Jenette appears behind her, brandishing a gun and letting off a shot. Alex shrieks as Jenette grabs her, gun to her throat. Gene grabs his gun and gets to his feet in a hurry.

"I don't believe this. Where's me bleeding money?"

"You're on your own, Jenette. Whatever he offered you to get between us, it was a lie. It's over, love."

Jenette jabs the gun in Alex's face, prompting Gene to aim his gun as he orders.  
"Let her go."

As a radio announces.  
_"50mls administered."_

Not wanting to miss her chance of getting home, Alex screams.  
"No, don't do it!"

Alex jabs her elbow into Jenette's stomach, causing her to stumble backwards and fire blindly towards Gene, who also fires blindly as he ducks. Jenette runs away, unhurt. Alex, however, clutches her stomach as the blood begins to seep through her clothing.

Hearing her gasp of pain, Gene standing from his crouching position and utters brokenly as he moves towards her.  
"Bolly."

Alex collapses to the ground as Gene looks down at her in complete shock as to what he's done. Not being able to comprehend what has just happened, Gene just stands there holding the smoking gun in his hand as Ray, Chris and Shaz arrive. Looking from Alex to Guv and back, Ray and Shaz quickly realise what has happened and look disapprovingly at Gene as Alex slips away from them, closing her eyes as the pain becomes too much to bear...

* * *

As Alex comes to, a man's voice is heard to say.

"Looks like 50mls just about did the trick. Mr Gerrard will be delighted. You may not feel it, but you're lucky. The bullet didn't penetrate. They stopped the bleeding and you fought off that infection." Standing at the foot of the bed, the doctor adds knowingly. "And now, someone's been waiting to see you."

As Molly approaches the bed, Alex whispers.  
"Molly."

"Mum." leaning down to embrace her mother, Molly adds happily. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."  
Overwhelmed with the reality of seeing her daughter again, Alex utters softly as she holds her.  
"I love you. I love you."

"Let's give your mum a bit of time to wake up, eh, Molly?"

Pulling back from their hug, Molly adds in reassurance.  
"I'll be right outside, Mum."

As Molly and the Doctor leave, a shrouded body is being wheeled past the door as they go as a nurse says quietly.  
"Such an angry man. But in the end it was peaceful."

Alex finds a 'Get Well Soon' card from Molly. Meanwhile, the television is on, and it's showing 'In The Night Garden...'  
_"We're going to catch... the Ninky Nonk. Oh no, it's the Ninky Nonk! Catch the Ninky Nonk!"_

As the Ninky Nonk, plunges into a hedge and the picture changes. There's a burst of static and Gene appears on the screen. He appears to be looking at Alex from a hospital in 1982.  
"Bolly. Bolls. Bolly!"

Alex sits up, not quite believing what she's seeing and gets a closer look.

"Bolls!"

Alex clutches her head as Gene continues to speak to her through the television.  
"Listen, I don't know if you can hear me, Bolls. The nurses are going to be back in a minute. I need you to wake up. What about if I gave you a slap? Would that help?"

As Alex reaches out to touch the television screen, the picture jumps again and Alex pulls back, startled.

"They think that I shot you. Well, I mean I did shoot you, but they think I 'shot' you. They're after me Bolly kecks."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Alex utters quietly.  
"No."

"Look, I am on the ruddy lam here. I need you to wake up. Come on, snap out of that coma."

"I'm in a-?"

"Bolly."

Uttering to herself, Alex tries to dissuade the idea by repeating.

"I'm in a coma in '82? No. No, no."

"Bolly."

"No, no, no, I'm not."

"Bolly!"

"I'm not."

Ripping out the IV line, Alex repeats to herself as Gene to appear before her.  
"No! No. I'm home." as she gets up, looking round the room in desperation as Gene continues to talk to her.

"Bolls?"

"I'm-"

As Gene continues, Alex can now see him on all the monitors within her room.  
"Bolly!"

Backing away, Alex refuses to believe otherwise as she mutters to herself as she looks for an escape route.  
"I'm home."

"BOLLY!"

Running out into the corridor, Alex implores.  
"Help me!"

"Bolly."

As Gene appears on the laptop screen, Alex gasps.  
"Oh God."

Materialising onto the television screen, Gene starts to get impatient.  
"Bolly?"

As Alex bursts through the doors, she is met with a whole trolley of monitors being pushed along, with Gene's face all over them. She shrieks and runs on.

Really losing his rag now, Gene practically shouts through the screens.  
"Bolls? BOLLY! BOLLY! BOLLY?"

THE END


End file.
